Nim zastygną łzy
"Nim zastygną łzy" to kontynuacja wydarzeń opowiedzianych w Godzinie próby. Tym razem Toa Niro wyruszy do miasta Qarthar, gdzie zmierzy się z łowcą niewolników - Nenrehem. thumb ---- Prolog Wróg już czekał, podobnie jak obrońcy wyspy. Cressianscy wojownicy zebrali się wokół murów chroniących Qarthar. Armia wysokich żołnierzy, uzbrojonych w elektryczne włócznie, cierpliwie czekała na dalsze rozkazy. Nikt nie wystąpił z szeregu. Stali w ciszy, uważnie obserwując obrońców, którzy zbierali się po drugiej stronie barykady. Mimo świadomości, że czeka ich trudna walka, zachowywali się wyjątkowo spokojnie. W odróżnieniu od Fenrisa. Barczysty Toa Światła, noszący złotą Pekhui, rzucił drapieżne spojrzenie na najeźdźców. Obawiał się ich przybycia, a teraz najgorsze przeczucia zamieniły się w rzeczywistość. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie położył palce na swoim toporze. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze zbliżającego się starcia i przewidział także jego wynik. Przegrają. Qarthar nie zostanie obronione. Wojownicy będą stawiać zaciekły opór, ale wkrótce padną z przemęczenia. Prędzej czy później staną się bezsilni wobec wyszkolenia i liczebności wrogich jednostek. Fenris zastanawiał się, czy to jedyna opcja. Mogą się wprawdzie poddać, jednak wtedy skażą siebie na tyranię Archeaxa i poddaństwo. Świadomość tego, że nie bronił swojej ojczyzny była dla wojownika niedopuszczalna. Wiedział, że muszą spróbować. Toa Światła pragnął wykorzystać podziemne tunele, stworzone na sytuację awaryjną – taką właśnie jak ta. Niestety, ich budowa nie została ukończona. Gdyby tylko zostały pogłębione na czas, szala zwycięstwa przechyliłaby się na stronę obrońców Qarthar. Tak jednak nie było. Mogli liczyć wyłącznie na własne możliwości. - Jesteśmy gotowi – oznajmił Toa Powietrza, który swoim delikatnym głosem wyrwał Fenrisa z przemyśleń. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i dostrzegł Shineya – swojego ucznia, noszącego Mahiki. Młodzieniec patrzył nieufnie na armię, stojącą nieopodal głównej bramy. - Jesteście gotowi, powiadasz? – nauczyciel westchnął, opierając kostki o drewniane umocowania. – Pytanie tylko…na co? Spójrz ilu ich jest – Fenris wskazał na całe zastępy przybyszów, rozciągających się wzdłuż linii horyzontu niczym rozłożyste pasmo górskie. – Shiney, nasze szanse są praktycznie zerowe. Nie możemy tego wygrać. - Nie możemy tego wygrać, ale i…przegrać – uśmiechnął się towarzysz, kładąc dłoń na barku kapitana. - Tam, za murami, czekają mieszkańcy. Co im powiemy? Że oddajemy miasto bez walki? Że poddajemy się? Proszę, idź im to powiedz osobiście, gdyż ja nie zamierzam. Fenris nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się na rywali. Dopiero po chwili obrócił się na pięcie i popatrzył za siebie. Tuż za wojownikiem cisnęły się oddziały młodych wojowników, pragnących dzisiaj osiągnąć sukces. Wygrać. Obronić swoją ziemię. Za nimi rozpościerały się domostwa Qarthar, w których pochowali się cywile. Mężczyzna czuł nieprzyjemne piętno ich spojrzeń, docierających zza licznych okien. Wszyscy oczekiwali walki i sukcesu, a Toa Światła, jako jedyny z ich wszystkich wiedział, jak się to potoczy. - To…co robimy, kapitanie? – Shiney raz jeszcze zatrzymał chaotyczne myśli, które tliły się w umyśle jego mistrza. Mężczyzna w biało-złotej zbroi zlekceważył swojego ucznia, ktoś bowiem przykuł jego uwagę. Podszedł o krok do przodu, zarzucając sobie topór na ramię. Z armii Cressan wyłonił się ich dowódca. Sehrax – sługa Archeaxa, o zielono-czarnej skórze i płonących czerwienią oczach – zaatakował swoim spojrzeniem Fenrisa. Przystanął na brunatnej ziemi i wbił w nią grot swej włóczni. - Obrońcy Qarthar! – zwrócił się do licznych wojowników, chowających się za murami. – Dzisiaj wasza wyspa zacznie należeć do władcy Cressy, Archeaxa. To od was zależy, jak to rozegramy. Oddajcie miasto dobrowolnie, a nikomu z cywili nie wydarzy się krzywda…lub walczcie, ginąc bezsensownie za waszą ojczyznę. Toa Światła zszedł z muru i zaczął nasłuchiwać. - Wyłaź stąd Fenris, wiem, że tam jesteś – zawołał wróg. Mężczyzna po chwili przekroczył granice miasta, wychodząc przez główną bramę. Szedł powolnym krokiem, z wyprostowaną piersią, cały czas trzymając topór na własnym barku. Shiney patrzył na to z przejęciem, jednocześnie celując w głowę Sehraxa za pomocą kuszy. Tymczasem dwoje wodzów zaczęła dzielić odległość równa jednemu bio. - Mój władca nie chce, aby walka zniszczyła znaczną część Qarthar – mówił Cressanin. –Mieszkańcy myślą podobnie. Kazał mi to przekazać… -…a mimo to, osobiście się nie zjawił na wyspie. Wiesz dlaczego? Zdziwiony najeźdźca uniósł do góry brew. - Bo się nas boi. Wie, że nie oddamy nikomu naszej wyspy. Proponuje „pokojowe” rozwiązanie, gdyż nie chce utracić znacznej części swoich wojsk. Kąciki ust Sehraxa uniosły się do góry. - Albo jest na tyle łaskawy, że chce, abyście przeżyli. Nie powinniście się sprzeciwiać jego dobroci. Fenris nic nie odpowiedział. Drugi rozmówca działał mu na nerwy. - To jak…chcę usłyszeć konkretną odpowiedź: walczycie, czy nie? – spytał Cressanin. Toa Światła wciąż ścierał się z własnymi myślami. Jakiej opcji by nie wybrali, i tak zostaną pokonani. Obrońcy pragnęli walki, zaś Archeax chciał zająć miasto bez użycia przemocy. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, patrząc na Shineya. Jego uczeń wciąż trzymał kuszę w gotowości. Gdy dostrzegł spojrzenie przyjaciela, skinął mu lekko. - Walczymy – odparł krótko Fenris. Sehrax zaczął kiwać przecząco głową. Nie dowierzał, że ci marni wojownicy rzucali wyzwanie najliczniejszej armii w całym archipelagu. - Cóż…zatem powodzenia, przyda się wam – rzekł, posyłając sztuczny uśmiech rozmówcy. Ten zaś był niezwykle skupiony, czym zadziwił wyższego o prawie głowę mężczyznę. Jego błękitne oczy rzuciły mu niebezpieczne spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że serce Sehraxa zaczęło bić szybciej. - Wynocha z mojej ziemi – warknął Fenris. W odpowiedzi Cressanin prychnął i wyciągnął włócznię z podłoża. Odwrócił się i odszedł. Za nim jednak do tego doszło, pozwolił sobie na jeden komentarz. - Już niedługo Qarthar nie będzie twoją… Grot strzały wbił się milimetry od stopy przeciwnika. Zaskoczony mężczyzna odwrócił się, dostrzegając w oddali wcelowanego Toa Powietrza. - Nie zrozumiałeś czegoś w słowach kapitana? – rzekł cichym głosem, tak, aby rywal jedynie mógł się domyśleć treści komunikatu. Chwilę później, obaj wodzowie udali się w swoim kierunku. Fenris zamknął wielką, metalową bramę za sobą. Gdy odwrócił się, dostrzegł obrońców, gotowych do wypełnienia rozkazów. Trzymali przeróżne typy broni i zamierzali zrobić z nich użytek. Toa Światła zauważył zdeterminowanie, które malowało się na ich twarzach. Chcieli wygrać, zresztą, tak jak on. Mężczyzna zauważył Shineya, który stanął obok bohatera miasta. Odłożył kuszę na bok i wyciągnął z pochwy wspaniały, srebrzysty miecz. On także był gotowy do tej trudnej batalii. Fenris zaś odetchnął głęboko i oplótł palce wokół kija swojego topora. - Moi drodzy, tamci najeźdźcy lękają się nas. Chcieli odebrać nam wyspę bez walki, ale my nie pozwolimy im na to. Udowodnijmy im to, że mają powody, aby bać się Qarthar! Ciszę wśród szeregów obrońców wypełniły po chwili wiwaty euforii. - Otworzyć bramę! – zawołał kapitan, a po chwili wejście do miasta uchyliło się na boki. Armia Sehraxa sukcesywnie zbliżała się do głównego przejścia. Liczni Cressanie szli w zwartym szyku. Byli jak rozburzona fala, mająca porwać wszystko na swojej drodze. Jednak…nawet najsilniejszy wodny przypływ w końcu rozbijał się o twarde głazy. Toa Światła modlił się, aby to właśnie jego wyspa była taką skałą. - Zaczynajmy… ---- Qarthar płonęło. Wysokie, miejskie budynki uginały się pod siłą pożogi, powoli trawiącą poszczególne fragmenty zabudowań. Oprócz niej, na krętych uliczkach dominował szary dym. Ściany domów zabarwiły się na czerwono, podobnie jak rzeka, na której wzniesiono miasto. Wszystkie te zniszczenia były wywołane działalnością Cressan. Toa Fenris miał okazję obserwować je za rogu jednego z do tej pory nienaruszonych budynków. Wiedział jednak, że prędzej czy później on także zostanie zdobyty. Wojownik ruszył przed siebie. Zaczął kaszleć, dlatego chronił usta za pomocą ręki. Poruszał się powoli w dręczącej ciszy. Widział tylko najbliższe kilka bio w jego okolicy, kłęby dymu bowiem zupełnie ograniczały widoczność. Powyższe ograniczenia jego zmysłów sprawiały, iż miał wrażenie, że zagubił się we własnym mieście. Fenris zaczął się orientować dopiero wtedy, gdy dostrzegł najwyższy spośród budynków. Metalową konstrukcję o drewnianych kondygnacjach, która swoim wysokim czubkiem cięła unoszący się smog. Z każdym krokiem, mężczyzna dostrzegał większe fragmenty budowli. Wtedy także, zauważył pierwszych wrogów, którzy zaczęli go przejmować. Ruszył czym prędzej przed siebie. Zmniejszył się do rozmiarów niewielkiego kamienia za pomocą Pekhui, dzięki czemu zyskał na efekcie zaskoczenia. Teraz widział miasto z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Gdy na ziemię spadały drobinki rozbitego szkła, miał wrażenie, że atakuje go deszcz lustrzanych meteorytów. Serce drżało mu wraz z każdym hukiem, który drażnił jego uszy. Słysząc stukot stóp należących do uciekających cywili, zdawało mu się, że zaraz dojdzie do trzęsienia ziemi. Taka wędrówka była dla niego bardzo stresująca. Długo nie wytrzyma tej przeprawy, ale być może uda mu się niezauważenie przedostać się do przeciwników. Po kilku minutach drogi, zjawił się przed Cressaninem, strzegącym wejścia do budynku. Toa Światła powiększył swoje rozmiary, a następnie uderzył oponenta hakiem w szczękę. Zaraz potem, Fenris kontynuował wędrówkę. Teraz wspinał się po drewnianych, skrzypiących schodach. Sądził, że ten dźwięk sprowadzi kolejnych napastników, jednak do tego nie doszło. W budynku panował bowiem kompletny harmider. Intruz domyślił się, że przyczyną przytłaczającej ciszy na obrzeżach miasta było skoncentrowanie sił wroga w jednym miejscu. Miejscu, gdzie obecnie znajdował się Fenris. Wojownik przełknął ślinę. Miał wrażenie, że był niczym szerszeń, który trafił do mrowiska – był wprawdzie niebezpieczny, ale jego przeciwnicy dominowali liczebnością. Wszedł do sali na samym szczycie. Jak można było się spodziewać – było tam mnóstwo rywali. Jeszcze go nie zauważyli, dlatego Toa Światła postanowił działać. Cisnął toporem w pobliskiego oponenta, raniąc go w bark. Sprowadził na siebie atencję reszty Cressan. Wbił się w ich tłum, wyciągając ostrze swej broni z zaskoczonego rywala. Następnie wbił nią w brzuch najbliższego z przeciwników. Kolejny napastnik już się zbliżał. Zamachnął się włócznią, lecz przeciął jedynie powietrze. Fenris ponownie skurczył się do miniaturowych rozmiarów, czym zaskoczył rywala. Najszybciej jak mógł przebiegł pod nogami mężczyzny i wrócił do dawnej postaci. Podciął nogi zdezorientowanego za pomocą topora, który chwilę później zagłębił w klatce pokonanego. Następna z podopiecznych Sehraxa planowała zaatakować od razu. Zanim jednak uniosła broń, oślepił ją blask z dłoni Toa. Wiązka Światła wbiła się w jej oczy, doprowadzając kobietę do szału. - Nic nie widzę! – krzyczała z zamkniętymi oczyma. Chwilę później, podirytowana dziewczyna zbliżyła się do balkonu, skąd Fenris ukarał ją kopnięciem w brzuch. Rywalka straciła równowagę i wypadła na zewnątrz, ginąc w cieniu szarej mgły. Tymczasem Fenris wrócił do pomieszczenia. Wyglądało jak szczyt wieży z ogromnym zegarem – bohater dostrzegł wśród brudu i śladów krwi zębatki oraz dwie wskazówki, które nierównomiernie wskazywały czas. Oprócz nich, na podłodze leżeli liczni Cressanie. Większość nie stanowiła już problemu, mężczyzna łatwo ich pokonał. Słowo „łatwo” szczególnie go zaniepokoiło. Chwilę później, o jego kręgosłup zderzyła się stopa. Bohater upadł i w ostatniej chwili zdołał przetoczyć się na plecy oraz zablokować atak. Grot elektrycznej włóczni walnął z impetem o topór. Zaskoczony Fenris z początku nie wiedział, kto go zaatakował – wojownik był cały przeźroczysty. Dopiero po chwili, po dokładniejszym przypatrzeniu, dostrzegł słaby blask czerwonych oczu, charakterystycznych dla Sehraxa. - A mogliśmy to załatwić jak dżentelmeni…- głos dowódcy Archeaxa utwierdził Toa Światła we wcześniejszym przekonaniu. Mężczyzna w białej zbroi dalej mocował się z siłą oponenta. Postanowił na moment rozluźnić mięśnie i pozwolił, aby grot niemalże zarysował jego maskę. Wtedy jednak rzekł: - Zatem…załatwmy to jak dżentelmeni. Momentalnie, Fenris przesunął topór delikatnie do dołu, zakleszczając go o grot. Podważył broń i przerzucił Cressanina nad sobą. Usłyszał chrzęst kości, uderzających o drewniany parkiet. Błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi. Dostrzegł Sehraxa, który wrócił do normalnych kolorów. Na jego twarzy dominowała złość. Zaczął masować swój obolały nadgarstek i kark. Po chwili, rywale odrzucili na bok swoją broń. Przeszli do walki wręcz. Wyższy wojownik zaatakował sierpem, jednak Toa Światła uchylił się pod ciosem i walnął przeciwnika hakiem w brzuch. Następnie poprawił kolanem i zderzył swoją twardą głowę z twarzą Sehraxa. Ten zaś, mocno zaskoczony, oddalił się o kilka kroków. Fenris nabrał pewności siebie i zaczął nacierać dalej. Wykonał prosty, ale jego nadgarstek został pochwycony przez oponenta. Sługus Archeaxa przybliżył kończynę do siebie, a następnie zaczął kręcić się w kółko. Po chwili wypuścił mężczyznę w biało-złotej zbroi, którego plecy poważnie obiły się o tarczę i mechanizm wielkiego zegara. Obrońca Qarthar zacisnął boleśnie zęby, ale walczył nadal. Mężczyźni skrócili dystans. Toa Światła wrócił do walki w świetnym stylu – pojechał slajdem do przodu, wgniatając swój łokieć w krtań przeciwnika. Cressanin osunął się na ziemię, chwytając za gardło. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale wydobył się tylko niezrozumiały jęk. Posłał wściekłe spojrzenie niewzruszonemu Fenrisowi, który patrzył jak wróg zaczynał tarzać się w konwulsjach. Zwycięzca nie spodziewał się, że poradzi sobie z tak licznym rywalem. Jak się jednak okazało, dał sobie radę. Miał nadzieję, że również jego towarzyszom poszło tak dobrze. Nieoczekiwanie, jego uwagę przykuł Sehrax, który zdawał się uśmiechać. Pytanie tylko…czemu? Wtedy w udzie wojownika utkwiła kula, która przeleciała na wylot. Kolejna trafiła w okolice pleców, powodując upadłego rannego Toa Światła. Mężczyzna podniósł się na pięściach, ale nie mógł wstać. Popatrzył na znajdującą się pod nim drewnianą podłogę – zaczęła przybierać karminową barwę. Na domiar złego, Fenris przestał czuć nogi. Z trudem przetoczył się i oparł łokciami o parkiet. Zauważył triumfującego nad nim mężczyznę. Był to Skakdi Wody, o granatowej skórze, krostach na ciele i charakterystycznym, czerwonym wizjerze, który osłaniał jego lewe oko. Na barku miał przewieszony karabin, a w pochwie schował maczetę. W pazurzastych dłoniach dzierżył blaster, z którego wydobył się delikatny dym. Przybysz chuchnął w niego, a następnie uniósł lewą wargę do góry i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. - Kim…jesteś? – wydukał słabym głosem Toa Światła. Zobaczył tylko jak Zakazianin przechodzi obok niego, a następnie pomaga wstać Sehraxowi. Chwilę później, nieprzytomny Fenris osunął się na podłogę. Cressanin wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z przybyszem, a następnie zakasłał. Po chwili zdołał już normalnie się odzywać: - Nenreh…jak mniemam? – spojrzał na stojącego do niego plecami łowcę. Ten zaś przeszedł do przodu, wychodząc na balkon. Sługa Archeaxa poszedł za nim. – To tobie mój król miał przekazać władzę nad wyspą? Skakdi w odpowiedzi zaciągnął się szaroburym dymem, zupełnie tak, jakby było to dla niego normalne powietrze. - Tak…Archeaxowi chodziło o mnie – rzekł swoim głębokim, niskim głosem. Sehrax skinął głową. - Niedługo miasto padnie, a wtedy będziesz mógł z nim zrobić to, co ci się podoba. - Dobrze…dziękuje za wsparcie. - Będę jeszcze do czegoś ci potrzebny? - Co? – Nenreh zdawał się zapomnieć o obecności wojownika. Popatrzył na Fenrisa, leżącego na ziemi. – Możesz zabrać go stąd i wyrzucić na ulicę. Cressanin popatrzył ze zdziwieniem po Zakazianinie. - Rozumiem, że mam go zabić. - Nie – od razu odparł mężczyzna o granatowej skórze – Zostaw go żywego. Niech mieszkańcy widzą swojego bohatera jako słabego Toa. To złamie ich ducha walki. - Jasne…-odpowiedział Sehrax, a następnie pociągnął nieprzytomnego wojownika za sobą. Na szczycie budynku został już tylko Nenreh, który raz jeszcze przyjrzał się miastu. To będzie dobre miejsce dla jego działalności. Właśnie pokonali mieszkańców, pokazali im do czego są zdolni. Wojownik będzie mógł tu w spokoju się ukrywać i sprowadzać kolejnych niewolników, nie bojąc się o to, iż ktoś będzie mu zagrażać. Cywile, pamiętający jeszcze niedawną masakrę, staną się bojaźliwi i niegroźni. Qarthar przemieni się w azyl dla jednej istoty. Nenreha. Łowcy nagród, handlarza niewolników i jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych mężczyzn w całym archipelagu. Rozdział I Qarthar – miejsce, które kosztowało Niro i Gwiazdę kilka dni żeglugi – stało otworem. Chłopak postawił pierwszy krok na lądzie i ruszył przed siebie, aby eksplorować tę wyspę. Już po pierwszych kilku krokach, oczom Toa Ognia ukazywały się budynki mieszkalne. Średniej wielkości, prostokątne gmachy zostały zbudowane z drewna i wsparte metalowymi mocowaniami. Wyglądały dość ociężale, zwłaszcza, gdy przybysz stąpał po niezbyt stabilnych, drewnianych kładkach. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że miasto zostało w dużej mierze wzniesione tuż nad powierzchnią granatowej wody. Z ciemnoniebieskiej toni regularnie wydobywały się opary, które mknęły do góry by złączyć się z szarym dymem, kopcącym się z kominów najwyższych obiektów. W Qarthar panowały także nieprzyjemne przymrozki, denerwujące ciało Niro. Szedł, niemalże dygocąc z zimna i patrząc, jak drobny biały pył powoli pokrywa dach najbliższego budynku. Miasto nie spodobało się przybyszowi, który przywykł do malowniczych lokacji na swojej ojczystej wyspie. Tutaj wszystko było ponure, łącznie z mieszkańcami. Życie miejskie trwało w najlepsze. Podczas swojej wędrówki, uczeń Galinisa dostrzegał mnóstwo istot. Większość szła szybkim krokiem, nawet nie odwracając się do siebie. Mieli obojętne twarze, czyli coś, co dla Niro było nie do pomyślenia – na Krias każdy uśmiechał się przy byle jakiej sposobności. Za to w Qarthar ludność zdawała się żyć szybko i niezbyt pewnie. Wojownik domyślił się, że powodem ich niepokoju była cressańska straż, pilnująca niemalże każdego zakamarku wyspy. Uzbrojeni w elektryczne włócznie gwardziści nie stwarzali wokół siebie przyjaznej aury. Toa Ognia lawirował między uliczkami, dbając o to, aby żaden z nich go nie zauważył. Miał złe doświadczenia z tym gatunkiem. Przystanął na moment, oglądając fragment starego płótna, który zrywali strażnicy. - „Toa nas opuścili” – przeczytał napis na pergaminie. Niżej znajdowała się namalowana maska Pekhui, która została przekreślona „X’’, łudząco przypominającym krew. Pod nim leżał zaś śpiący żebrak. Został w trakcie drzemki napadnięty przez dwoje strażników. Po chwili zamyślenia, Niro ruszył dalej i niemalże natychmiastowo zderzył się z jakimś mężczyzną. Oboje stanęli w bezruchu i przypatrzyli się sobie uważnie. - Hej, uważaj jak chodzisz! – zakapturzona postać zwróciła uwagę młodzieńcowi. Ten zaś miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł w cieniu kaptura zieloną Mahiki. - Wybacz – odparł przybysz – Jestem tu nowy. W odpowiedzi tubylec przejrzał Niro od stóp do głowy. - Nic się nie stało, Toa. Dam ci jedna radę: uważaj na siebie. Nie jesteście tutaj mile widziani – rzekł, po czym odszedł w stronę tłumu. Wojownik w czerwonej zbroi pragnął podążyć jego śladem, jednak miejscowy szybko zakamuflował się wśród cywili. - Dziwne miejsce, nie? – rzekł Niro, klepiąc po głowie Gwiazdę. – Dobrze, że mam chociaż ciebie. Duet ten miał kilka celów, jakie pragnął zrealizować na tej wyspie. Poszukiwali postaci, która jakiś czas temu dręczyła nowicjusza komunikatami w jego głowie. Pragnęli także dowiedzieć się czegoś o przyjaciółce łowczyni Sentii. Czas gonił bohatera, dlatego postanowił działać. Poprawił swój bagaż podręczny zawieszony na ramieniu i poszedł przed siebie. Musiał zacząć od znalezienia sobie dachu nad głową. Po niespełna kilku minutach przedzierania się wśród ludności, dotarli pod stary, sypiący się wręcz gmach. Na jedynym balkonie zawieszono drewnianą tablicę z wyrytym napisem „pokoje gościnne”. Niro westchnął, patrząc na sypiącą się ruderę. Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie coś tu znaleźć. Popatrzył pytająco na swoją pupilkę, jednak ona nie udzieliła mu słownej odpowiedzi. Mimo drobnych obaw, przybysz położył palce na klamce i uchylił drzwi. Wszedł – jak domniemywał – do recepcji. Podobnie jak zewnętrzna część budynku, tak i jego wnętrze zostało wykonane z drewna. Brązowa podłoga skrzypiała, a drewniany żyrandol z kamieniami świetlnymi brzęczał, tak jak pobliska mucha. Niro obserwował trasę lotu owada, dopóki ten nie usiadł na blacie…i został zmiażdżony przez dużą, mięsistą rękę. Chwilę potem zakaziańskie palce pochwyciły zdobycz i włożyły do dzióbka niewielkiego, żółtego ptaszka, który siedział na barku właściciela. Przed Toa Ognia stanął Skakdi Lodu, którego biały pancerz przybrał szare odcienie. Rosły mężczyzna miał zaskakująco powyginany, organiczny kręgosłup oraz zmęczone, zielone oczy, patrzące na przybysza spod krzaczastych brwi. - Czego?! – warknął tubalnym tonem. Słysząc jego donośny głos, młodzieniec niemalże podskoczył do góry. - Szukam miejsca na nocleg. - Na nocleg, ta? A widgety ma? - Jak najbardziej – stwierdził Niro, sięgając po sakwę. Grzebał w niej przez moment, jednak nie znalazł torby z pieniędzmi. Zaczął nerwowo przekopywać zawartość torby, ale to nie poskutkowało. Ktoś musiał go okraść. Tymczasem Zakazianin patrzył ponurym spojrzeniem na gościa, który starał się w jakiś sposób odnaleźć zgubę. Po chwili namysłu, mężczyzna wyciągnął zza blatu pęk kluczy i wręczył go przybyszowi. - Złodzieje, co? Jesteś tu nowy? – spytał. - Yyy…tak. Dopiero co dopłynąłem na Qarthar. - Rozumiem. Dobra młody, bierz klucze i spadaj na górę. Potem wymyślimy, jak możesz mi zapłacić – odparł, wręczając podarunek i wskazując podbródkiem na pobliskie schody. Toa Ognia z jednoczesną niepewnością i radością zabrał pęk, a następnie posłał serdeczny uśmiech gospodarzowi. - Dziękuje panie… - Praggs. - Praggs. Wielkie dzięki. Chwilę później Skakdi zniknął wraz ze swoim ptasim towarzyszem za starą kotarą, a Niro zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Po chwili dotarł do swojego pokoju. Był w opłakanym stanie. Izolację dachu pełniła rola starej, postrzępionej słomy, dziury w podłodze ukrywał lniany dywan, zaś okno pokryte było licznymi pajęczynami, podobnie jak całe pomieszczenie. Młodzieniec zdmuchnął nadmiar kurzu z krzesła i stołu, czyli jedynych mebli jakie znajdowały się w tej niewielkiej izdebce. Następnie rozłożył zawartość swojego bagażu na blacie, strzepnął roztocza z pościeli i wraz z Gwiazdą zasiadł na łóżku. Warunki były trudne, ale Toa Ognia musiał jakoś zebrać myśli. Dużo działo się w ostatnim czasie. Atak Trupich Łupieżców, zdrada Sentii, śmierć jego mentora. Wszystkie te wydarzenia miały miejsce na Krias i teraz, gdy dotarł na obcy ląd, zaczęło mu brakować jego domu. Wyjrzał za okno, dające widok na morze. Gdzieś tam, bardzo daleko za nim ojczyzna umierała. Pozostawił Matoran samych. Ruszył na szybką misję, na której realizacje miał mniej więcej tydzień. Potem już będzie musiał wracać. Mimo wewnętrznych rozterek, czuł, że musi to przybyć. Kluczem do uratowania jego domu mogła się okazać istota, która komunikowała się z Niro. Kimkolwiek była, miała pokojowe intencje i znała sposób na naprawienie szkód wywołanych na wyspie. Wojownik nie wiedział jak się zabrać za ten problem i od czego zacząć. Po za tym, chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś o siostrze Sentii. Zdrada przyjaciółki wciąż drażniła Toa Ognia, ale rozumiał jej intencje. Zdawała mu się być dobrą dziewczyną, która po prostu znalazła się w kryzysowej sytuacji – tak przynajmniej tłumaczył sobie jej zachowanie. Mimo to, ta dwójka postaci w jakiś sposób nawiązała wspólną relację, która była prawdziwa – a tak przynajmniej uważał młodzik. Vortixx na początku wspierała go w trudnych chwilach i Niro uznał, że powinien postąpić podobnie. Przyjaciółka Xianki znajdowała się na tej wyspie, istniała zatem szansa, aby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Ostatnie zadanie polegało na znalezieniu kowala, który naprawiłby miecz Turagi Panrima. Piękne ostrze wymagało dokładnego odnowienia, a żaden z rzemieślników na Krias nie miał na to czasu. Niro westchnął. Miał ręce pełne roboty. Nie wiedział jak się za to wszystko zabrać. Popatrzył na siedzącą obok niego wilczycę. Zawsze mu pomagała, nawet teraz. Wspólnie przeżyli niejedną przygodę, pokonali wiele przeszkód i obrońca Matoran wierzył, że i tym razem sobie poradzą. Chciał także, by był przy nim Galinis. Mentor opuścił ucznia w bardzo istotnym momencie, zostawiając go z licznymi obowiązkami. Teraz adept zdobył nowe pokłady motywacji – chciał udowodnić sobie, że potrafi być taki jak mistrz. Że go nie zawiedzie, będzie taki jak on. Kompetentny, spokojny i gotowy do ogromnych poświęceń. - Czeka nas trudne zadanie – stwierdził, głaskając po lśniącym futrze swoje Rahi. Na chwilę jego spojrzenie utkwiło w dwukolorowych oczach Gwiazdy. Zaraz potem, Toa Ognia ułożył się na niewygodnej poduszce, a wilczyca zajęła miejsce pod jego nogami. Był zmęczony podróżą, musiał odpocząć przed wieczornym spacerem. Wierzył, że wtedy na spokojnie będzie mógł rozejrzeć się po mieście. I nie bać się o to, że ktoś ponownie go okradnie. Chwilę później, Niro przymknął oczy i pogrążył się we śnie. ---- Słońce zaszło nad Qarthar, rozpoczynając tym samym wędrówkę Toa Ognia. Młodzieniec szedł powolnym krokiem, uważnie pilnując Gwiazdy. Ciemne uliczki miasta, na które spływał blask wysokich, metalowych latarni, nie emanowały bezpieczeństwem. Wojownik najczęściej słyszał szum wody, połączony z niepokojącym krzykami. Bał się o życie własne i jego pupila. Nocą, miasto zdawało się być opustoszałe. Większość cywilów siedziała w swoich domach, unikając spotkania z gwardzistami. Niro szybko doszedł do wniosku, że poruszanie się po wyspie w godzinach wieczornych było surowo zabronione. Cressa kontrolowała niemalże każdą dziedzinę życia tutejszego społeczeństwa, ingerując także w ich wolność. W końcu, Toa omalże został nakryty przez strażników. Chwycił Gwiazdę na ręce i dzięki Miru zdołał wskoczyć w porę na balkon pobliskiego gmachu, unikając spotkania ze stróżem. Wspiął się wyżej i trafił na dach. Stąd miał dokładny obraz całego miasta, rozpościerającego się we wszystkich kierunkach. Jego uwagę przykuła wielka, kolista konstrukcja, odseparowana od reszty. Stanął delikatnie na dachówkach i zaczął zmierzać w jej kierunku. Toa Ognia uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, że pozostał niezauważonym. Raczej nikt ze strażników nie spodziewał się intruza, stąpającego po dachach. Oni go nie mogli zauważyć, za to młodzieniec i czujne oko wilczycy dokładnie widzieli najbliższe otoczenie. W pewnym momencie, reakcja Gwiazdy bardzo zaskoczyła Niro. Zaczęła biec przed siebie i przeskoczyła między dwoma budynkami. Zaskoczony wojownik natychmiast ruszył za nią, po chwili słysząc słabe odgłosy jakiejś awantury. Duet znalazł się dosłownie pod jego źródłem. Na dole, gwardziści dręczyli jakiegoś Matoranina Plazmy. Pomarańczowa istota była pomiatana i zastraszana przez Cressan. Krzyczeli na niego i starali się zabrać wszystko to, co miał przy sobie. Wojownik o czerwonym pancerzu patrzył wraz ze swoją pupilką na tę scenę. Widział, jak Su-Matoranin stawiał nieumiejętny opór i wkrótce strażnicy go za to ukażą. Rozejrzał się. Boczna uliczka, gdzie miała miejsce sprzeczka, była prawie pusta. Słabe światło umożliwiało zakradnięcie się i pomoc ofierze. Niro chciał go wesprzeć. W prawdzie wolał nie angażować się w konflikt z Cressą, z drugiej jednak widział istotę, która może za chwilę nawet umrzeć. Młodzieniec wiedział, że musi coś uczynić. Świadomość tego, że nie pomógł chłopakowi, który potrzebowała wsparcia była dla niego niedopuszczalna. Chwycił Gwiazdę na ramiona, aktywował moc maski i opadł powoli na podłoże. Podparł się na dłoni i wyprostował. Dostrzegł niewielkiego mężczyznę w zielonym pomarańczowym, który dygotał z przerażenia. Zauważył również świecące się niebieskim światłem groty elektrycznych włóczni. Ich właściciele zmierzyli intruza zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - A ty tutaj czego? – warknął jeden z nich. Zanim Niro odpowiedział, wytworzył w swojej dłoni ognistą kulę, która oświetliła mu lepiej oblicza przeciwników. Wyglądali jak typowi Cressanie. Wysocy, bez wyraźnie zarysowanej linii ust, chudzi i z podwójnym stawem kolanowym. Jeden wyższy, o czerwonej skórze, drugi niższy, przyjmujący aktualnie żółtą barwę. To właśnie on odezwał się do Toa Ognia. - Słyszałem kłótnię, pomyślałem, że może pomogę wam ją rozwiązać bardziej pokojowymi metodami – odparł, patrząc na rzuconego w kąt Matoranina. - Lepiej nie wtrącaj się – stwierdził krępy wojownik. – Nie powinno cię nawet tutaj być. Jest środek nocy, godzina policyjna. - Policyjna, powiadasz? Nie wiedziałem, że policja w tym mieście egzekwuje prawo, okradając cywilów. - Kwestionujesz nasze obowiązki? - Co? Nie, nie tylko ja. Ona też – Toa Ognia wskazał na Gwiazdkę, eksponującą swoje ostre, białe kły. – Nie powinniście atakować słabszego od siebie. - Dość! – żółty Cressanin najwyraźniej stracił cierpliwość – Stanąłeś na naszej drodze, a za to czeka cię kara! – rzekł, pewniej zaciskając palce na trzonie swojej włóczni. Ruszył przed siebie, pozostawiając czerwonego osiłka samego. Niro przygotował się na atak. Wyciągnął jedną nogę przed siebie, wziął duży zamach i cisnął wcześniej przywołaną kulą centralnie we wroga. Moc uderzyła w twarz napastnika, przemieniając się w opary gorąca, które parzyły twarz rywala. Żółty oponent upadł, krzycząc żałośnie i tarzając się na ziemi. Toa Ognia posłał ukontentowane spojrzenie drugiemu przeciwnikowi. - Na co czekasz…zabij go! – warknął pokonany Cressanin. Czerwony osiłek popatrzył najpierw na przeciwnika, potem sojusznika, a na koniec na zdezorientowanego Matoranina. Po chwili rzucił się do boju. Młodzieniec błyskawicznie wyciągnął z pochwy swoje rozdzielające się ostrze. Gdy grot wrogiej włóczni zbliżał się nieubłaganie, nastawił miecz. Broń zakleszczyła się o narzędzie rywala. Następnie Niro sprowadził go na ścianę, o którą uderzył z impetem. Wprawdzie po chwili przeciwnik wstał, ale kopnięcie piętą z półobrotu powaliło go na dobre. Toa uśmiechnął się ponownie, jednak nagle poczuł nieprzyjemne gorąco emanujące ze stali, która dotykała jego karku. - Ani kroku – warknął drgający, mniejszy z Cressan. Skóra na jego twarzy niemal całkowicie się spaliła, pokazując odrażające fragmenty zielonych mięśni. - Nie muszę się ruszać, abyś został pokonany – rzekł młodzieniec. Nagle coś pociągnęło rywala mocno do dołu. Po chwili do dźwięku rozwścieczonego zwierzęcia, doszły również krzyki agonii. Niro odwrócił się, widząc Gwiazdkę, która przytknęła łapą do ziemi ciężko poranionego rywala. Zwycięzca starcia popatrzył na pokonanych. Nie stanowili już najmniejszego problemu. Teraz w spokoju mógł się przyjrzeć żółtym oczom, uważnie obserwującym go z dołu. Mężczyzna schylił się i popatrzył na Su-Matoranina noszącego identyczną maskę co on – Miru. - Spokojnie, już nie masz cię czegoś bać – zaczął mówić wybawca, uśmiechając się. – Jak się nazywasz? - Orno – wydukał słabym głosem, patrząc na żółtego Cressanina, którego spalona twarz przyprawiła go o poczucie wymiotne. Niro również obrzucił go swoim spojrzeniem. - Bez obaw, za miesiąc, może dwa wyzdrowieje. Ukarałem go mocno, ale tylko dlatego, aby nie zrobił tobie krzywdy. Właściwie…to dlaczego ciebie napadli? - Wybrałem się nocą na krótką przechadzkę. Najwyraźniej to był dla nich wystarczający pretekst. Ty też nie powinieneś wychodzić o tej porze. - Gdybym nie wyszedł, nie mógłbym cię uratować – Toa Ognia puścił oczko nowemu znajomemu. - Tak…to prawda, dzięki – Orno podrapał się po czubku głowy. – Tutaj raczej można polegać tylko na sobie, nikt ci nie pomoże gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. A ty…niech zgadnę, nie jesteś stąd? Toa Ognia wstał. - Nie. Aż tak to widoczne? – uśmiechnął się. - Na Qarthar dba się wyłącznie o własną skórę, a ty zainteresowałeś się moim problemem. To niespotykane w tych rejonach. Pozwól, że się spytam...po co tutaj przybyłeś? Chłopak popatrzył z lekkim niepokojem na chytre oczy znajomego. - Mam…kilka spraw do załatwienia. - Rozumiem, mógłbym cię się jakoś odwdzięczyć? Niro postukał się po brodzie. Postanowił odsłonić przed Matoraninem niewielki fragment swoich motywacji do przybycia na wyspę. - Wiesz, gdzie znajdę dobrego kowala? - Oczywiście! – wykrzyknął Orno – Vehren to najlepszy specjalista w tej dziedzinie. Jego zakład znajdziesz kilkadziesiąt bio stąd na północ, obok głównej ulicy. - Dziękuję, to bardzo przydatna informacja – odparł przybysz, po czym odwrócił się, schował miecz do pochwy i poczochrał po głowie towarzyszącą mu wilczycę. Po chwili udał się w drogę powrotną. Orno odprowadził go spojrzeniem i odważył się zawołać: - Jesteś jednym z Toa? Ocalisz naszą wyspę? Wojownik z początku nic nie odpowiedział, ale zatrzymał się, słysząc to pytanie. - Może…kiedyś – odparł, po czym wskoczył na dach najbliższego budynku. Chwilę później kontury jego postaci zlały się z cieniem nocy. Matoranin Plazmy został sam z dwoma poobijanymi Cressanami. Światło pobliskiej latarni dawało słaby blask na jego pancerz. Jeśli gwardziści uznaliby go za sprawcę pobicia, surowo by za to zapłacił. Ruszył zatem przed siebie, znikając z miejsca zdarzenia. Niro był dobrą istotą. Gdyby do Qarthar trafiało więcej takich jak on, być może miasto by się wyzwoliło. Orno poczuł żal, wiedząc, że do tego jeszcze nie doszło. Posmutniał jeszcze bardziej, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi wydać Toa Ognia. Plan się powiódł – nakrył go. Teraz mógł o wszystkim opowiedzieć Nenrehowi… ---- -…i tak się to wszystko skończyło – Orno zakończył swoją relację. Su-Matoranin dygotał przerażony, patrząc spode łba na zgarbioną sylwetkę Nenreha, jak zwykle spoczywającego w głębokim fotelu. Siedział w swoim podziemnym gabinecie - pomieszczeniu o szarych ścianach, na których znajdowały się jarzące, żółte lampa – i uważnie słuchał opowieści swojego niewolnika. Oprócz nich, w środku znajdowała się również Kami – dziewczyna o niebieskim pancerzu, medyczka nosząca Ruru. - I to wszystko? – spytał łowca, dłubiąc długopisem w błyszczących, białych zębach. - Wydaje mi się, że tak… - Dobra robota, Orno. Świetnie zaaranżowałeś tę napaść z Hyraxem. Szkoda tylko, że Niro tak mocno ich pokiereszował. Będę musiał się im jakoś odwdzięczyć. Ech…no nic, miejmy nadzieję, że cel jutro pojawi się u Vehrena – Skakdi Wody uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Mężczyzna przytaknął potwierdzająco, choć nie cieszył się ze swojego udziału w tej sprawie. Wciąż miał wyrzuty sumienia. - Czy mogę odejść? – spytał po chwili, przełykając ślinę. Spojrzał na równie zlękniętą Ga-Matorankę, stojącą z boku pomieszczenia i trzymającą jakaś teczkę. - Nie, nie możesz – odpowiedział Zakazianin, po czym wysunął szufladę z biurka. Wyciągał z niej różne listy i bibeloty, jednak nie znalazł upragnionego przedmiotu. Po chwili jednak kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry. Zacisnął palce na spuście. – Widzisz Orno, doceniam bardzo twoją zasługi, ale wiem, że nie jesteś zadowolony z naszej współpracy. Podenerwowany Su-Matoranin uniósł zaskoczone brwi do góry. Kami zaś nagle zesmutniała i odetchnęła głęboko. Popatrzyła z niewyobrażalnym żalem na więźnia, który nie wiedział co się dzieje. Ona jednak wielokrotnie już była świadkiem tej sceny. - Myślisz, że nie wiem co robiłeś wcześniej? Komu pomagałeś? Nigdy nie zrozumiecie, że wasze niepodległe Qarthar upadło i że się nie odrodzi. A mimo to wciąż spiskujecie. Ty także. Zakłopotany niewolnik zaczął się trząść i dygotać. - Jjjja nie wiem o czyyyym ty mówiiiisz. - Dość. Ech… - znudzony Nenreh wsparł głowę o łokieć spoczywający na blacie. Popatrzył pobłażliwym wzrokiem po słudze – Nigdy się nie nauczycie. Chwilę potem, wydobył pistolet za lady i strzelił centralnie w skroń Orno. Kami odruchowo przymknęła oczy. Gdy je otworzyła, ujrzała dobrze jej znany obraz: zwłoki, leżące na podłodze i krew, wyciekającą powoli na posadzkę. Zakazianin schował narzędzie zbrodni do szuflady. - Nadal do tego nie przywykłaś? – spytał swoją ulubioną niewolnicę. Ta odparła mu przeczącym ruchem głowy. – Masz to o co cię prosiłem? Tym razem dziewczyna skinęła potwierdzająco i zbliżyła się do stołu, kładąc na nim wcześniej wspomnianą teczkę. Uchyliła ją i oczom handlarza niewolników ukazała się niewielka strzykawka, skrywająca w swoim wnętrzu zieloną substancję. Nenreh podniósł nią i zobaczył własne odbicie w płynie. Patrzył na niego z podziwem. - Dokładnie taka o jaką prosiłem? - Tak. Doprowadza do znaczącego opóźnienia procesu krwawienia. W efekcie można pastwić się nad ofiarą godzinami, nie doprowadzając do jej śmierci – rzekła, patrząc na obłąkanego łowcę. - Świetnie! Chodź ze mną, sprawdzimy to na twojej przyjaciółce – odpowiedział, wstając zza lady. Ruszył do wyjścia, jednak spostrzegł, że Kami nie podąża za nim. - Czy…muszę na to patrzeć? - Oczywiście, to twoje dzieło, lekarko – uśmiechnął się, stanął za Matoranką i popchnął ją przed siebie, powoli zbliżając się do najważniejszego z więźniów. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że Kami zupełnie podporządkowała się Nenrehowi, wykonując dla niego wszystkie zachcianki i bezmyślnie patrząc na siany przez niego terror. W rzeczywistości jednak było zupełnie inaczej. Dziewczyna, maszerując obok swojego właściciela, czuła niezwykłą odrazę do jego działań. Była świadkiem wielu mordów i okrucieństw Zakazianina. Mimo to, wciąż się go słuchała, wreszcie zostając prawą ręką. Zyskała zaufanie, którego nie chciała tracić. A przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Kami pragnęła jak najbardziej zbliżyć się do Skakdiego. Dzięki temu codzienne zajmowała się więźniami, którzy trafili pod jego osobisty nadzór. Składała im potajemne wizyty i leczyła, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba. Jej pan niczego nie podejrzewał, dzięki czemu Matoranka mogła w spokoju pracować. Bo…po co miała się sprzeciwiać? Widziała do czego zdolny jest Nenreh. Opowieści, jakie krążyły w mieście o jego torturach były tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. Sanitariuszka widziała rzeczywistość w której złoczyńca katował każdego przeciwnika. Pod pozorem kompetentnego i błyskotliwego łowcy ukrywał się w nim potwór. Potwór, który dawał o sobie znać w najmniej odpowiednich momentach – czyli wtedy, gdy ktoś sprzeciwiał się woli nieformalnego władcy Qarthar. Ci, którzy uważali się za odważnych bohaterów, dla Kami byli głupcami. Ona zaś, ratując innych, opóźniała destrukcyjne działania handlarza niewolników. Mierzyła siły na zamiary – sama w pojedynkę nie zdziałałaby nic więcej. Społeczeństwo wyspy było podzielone, dlatego każdy – także i lekarka – musiał działać w pojedynkę. To właśnie bolało najbardziej Matorankę Wody. Nie cierpienie niewinnych istot, nie propaganda cressańskiego zwierzchnictwa i Nenreha, tylko niezdecydowanie. Mieszkańcy w większości wycofali się od aktywnej walki. Stracili nadzieję. Dziewczyna bała się, że pewnego razu sama ją straci. Z przemyśleń zbudził ją dźwięk otwieranych, czarnych krat. Dwójka postaci stanęła w progu celi, patrząc na więźnia - kobietę o złoto-granatowym ciele, noszącą Rau. Całe jej – niegdyś piękne – ciało zostało pokryte szpetnymi bliznami. Przykuta do ścian za pomocą żelaznych łańcuchów, znacząco ograniczających jej moc żywiołu, nawet nie odwróciła głowy w kierunku gościa. Tymczasem Zakazianin popatrzył na nią czerwonym wizjerem zdobiącym jego kaprawe oko. Wyciągnął z pochwy niewielką maczetę. Karminowy blask rozświetlił lepiej obliczę Toa Psioniki, z której ust wypływały strugi krwi, teraz rozpływające się po ziemi. - Sprowadziłaś tutaj Niro – rzekł Nenreh, przerywając męczącą ciszę – Ten żółtodziób może sporo namieszać. Wiesz co to oznacza? - Tak – Ceya z trudem przełknęła spoczywająca w jej ustach krew – To oznacza, że twoje rządy wkrótce dobiegną końca. Skakdi Wody prychnął, jednocześnie przejeżdżając palcem po cienkim, srebrzystym ostrzu. - Pokładasz w nim wielkie nadzieje. On ma szansę zostać niezłym Toa, ale jest jeszcze niedoświadczony. Toa Psioniki podniosła drżący kark, wbijając spojrzenie błękitnych oczu w twarz Nenreha. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że niedoświadczony wojownik wydłubał tobie oko? – uniosła kąciki ust do góry. Zakazianin popatrzył z nienawiścią na niewolnicę, kończąc rozmowę. Podszedł i momentalnie wbił w bok jej torsu maczetę. Dziewczyna syknęła z bólu. Ga-Matoranka widziała z obrzydzeniem, jak jej pan powoli zaczyna tworzyć coraz większą szparę w ciele przyjaciółki. Czerwony płyn ścieknął na ziemię, zderzając się ze starą kałużą krwi. Jednocześnie mężczyzna otarł swoją dłoń o karminową smugę i zerknął na nią uważne. Obie jego ręce nie były już w stanie odmyć się od starych plam, pozostałych po wielu innych torturach. Władca Qarthar patrzył na to z jednoczesnym podziwem i szokiem. Wydawało mu się, że nie był zwolennikiem bezsensownej przemocy i walki, ale gdy już ktoś mu podpadł, musiał go ukarać. Wtedy też, budziło się alter-ego Nenreha. Postać, czerpiąca niesamowite podniecenie ze sprawiania krzywdy innym. - Dość! – nieoczekiwanie głos zabrała sanitariuszka. – Wystarczy już. Mój lek nie zdoła zatamować takiej ilości krwi – stwierdziła. Sadysta, choć niechętnie, wyciągnął broń. - Jeszcze się policzę z tobą – chwycił Ceyę za gardło i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy. Chwilę później, odrzucił kobietę na bok, a jej wiotkie ciało prawdopodobnie opadło by na ziemię, gdyby nie łańcuchy, pętające jej zmęczone nadgarstki. Następnie Skakdi opuścił celę. Kami dostała się do rannej. Natychmiast wbiła igłę w jej bark. Zielony płyn powoli przepłynął do jej żył. Nenreh nie wiedział o tym, że Toa Psioniki byłaby gotowa wytrzymać jeszcze wiele – lek i tak by zadziałał. Był bardzo mocny. Matoranka jednak nie ujawniała mu tej informacji. Po prostu nie chciała dłużej patrzeć na cierpienie towarzyszki. - Kami…muszę stąd uciec – rzekła niewolnica, sycząc, gdy medyczka przyłożyła gazę do wielkiej szramy. - Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, pomogę ci. Już wkrótce będziesz wolna – odpowiedziała, szyjąc ranę. - Pójdziesz ze mną? – spytała Ceya, która zakrztusiła się i wypluła krew. Sanitariuszka uważnie popatrzyła, czy nikt je nie podsłuchuje. - Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Wiesz, że nie mogę. Są inni, którym też mogę pomóc. - Zatem…uratujmy wszystkich. - Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Skupmy się wyłącznie na tobie. - A ty? Jeśli pomożesz mi uciec, stracisz zaufanie Nenreha i pożałujesz za zdradę?! - Pewnie tak…ale nie boje się go. Wiem, że jestem mu potrzebna – odparła, kończąc obandażowywanie rany. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że opatrunek niebawem przesiąknie, ale nie miała ich więcej. – Jestem dzielna. Twoim zadaniem jest ochrona Matoran, moja – wszystkich. Muszę zostać i wspierać resztę więźniów. Chwilę potem, Kami oddaliła się, zamykając za sobą wejście do celi. Rozdział II Do pokoju Niro wdarł się słaby promień słońca, które właśnie królowało nad Qarthar. Przeciągnął się, a następnie wstał z łóżka i ruszył z Gwiazdą do wyjścia z pokoju. Zbiegł po schodach, otworzył drzwi gmachu i momentalnie wydostał się na zewnątrz. Poranki w tym mieście-wyspie były wyjątkowo chłodne. Toa Ognia poczuł, jak zaatakowała go lodowate, zimowe powietrze. Gdyby jeszcze nie zdążył się rozbudzić, taka dawka zimna z pewnością by mu pomogła. - Chłodno, co? – nagle odezwał się Praggs. Właściciel budynku siedział na pobliskiej ławeczce i delikatnie gładził po brzuszku swojego żółtego pupila, siedzącego na jego dłoni. - Nawet bardzo – odparł młodzieniec, zakładając ręce przed siebie i głęboko oddychając – Zawsze macie tutaj tak zimno? - Trafiłeś w najcieplejsze dni – zaśmiał się Zakazianin, po czym wstał i klepnął drugiego rozmówcę po plecach. Miał wrażenie, że wątroba mu wyskoczy przez usta. – To…co zamierza dzisiaj robić? - Udam się do kowala imieniem Vehren. Potrzebuję, aby naprawił mi broń. - Vehren, ta? Dobry chłystek. Trochę nierozgarnięty, ale zna się na rzeczy. A…no i drogo bierze za swoje usługi. Niro zmarkotniał. Był kompletnie pozbawiony widgetów i liczył, że zdziała coś, powołując się na bycie Toa. Jak się jednak okazało, ten tytuł dla nikogo nic tu nie oznaczał i wszyscy potrzebowali pieniędzy… - Właśnie…obawiam się, że nie mam mu czym zapłacić – popatrzył wymownym spojrzeniem na Skakdiego. Nie powinien go prosić o pomoc finansową, ale nie miał innych perspektyw. - Czy ty insynuujesz, że… - Tak, proszę o drobną pożyczkę. Zakazianin prychnął i położył dłoń na swojej białej glacy. - Najpierw nocuje za darmo, teraz chce kasy? Zaskakujesz swoją nieporadnością, chłopcze. Prawda, pączusiu? Rahi zaćwierkał posłusznie. - Mam to traktować jako… - Komplement? – Praggs kontynuował. – A skądże? Raczej jaką przestrogę. Miej na przyszłość więcej par oczu…nawet warchlak ci nie pomoże – wskazał na Gwiazdę, która w tym czasie bawiła się z ptaszkiem. Chwilę później chwycił dłoń Toa Ognia i wsunął w nią kilkanaście, małych zębatek. – Żeby mi to było ostatni raz! – zaśmiał się. Niro posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech, ukłonił się nisko i wspólnie z wilczycą ruszył do huty. Ten Skakdi Lodu…był dobrym Zakazianinem. Starym, dziwnym, pozornie budzącym odrazę, ale w rzeczywistości naprawdę dało się z nim znaleźć wspólny język. Adept zastanawiał się, dlaczego gospodarz darzył go taką życzliwością. Mijały minuty, a duet maszerował dalej, mijając tłumy na ulicach Qarthar. Tego dnia większość istot była zestresowana – szli jeszcze szybciej niż ostatnio, popychali się i znikali w ciasnych uliczkach. Również liczba gwardzistów strzegących porządku zdawała się wzrosnąć. Niro starał się upodobnić do tłumu i dbać o powierzone mu pieniądze. Jednocześnie trzymał za obrożę Gwiazdkę, obawiając się również o nią w tak nieprzyjaznym środowisku. W końcu, wędrowcy stanęli przy upragnionym, średniej wielkości budynku. Toa Ognia starał się dostrzec coś przez szybę w drzwiach, ale osmolone szkło mu to nie umożliwiało. Bez większego namysłu, przestąpił próg wejścia. Zimno, towarzyszące młodzieńcowi przez całą podróż, momentalnie zostało wchłonięte przez przyjemne ciepło. W zakładzie panowały gorąco i duszność – dla większości istot byłyby to warunki nie do wytrzymania, ale wojownik czuł się tu doskonale. Na lewej ścianie wisiały piękne, ozdobne ostrza, zaś przy prawej znajdowało się żelazne kowadło. Centralnym punktem w zakładzie była podłużna, brunatna lada, pełniąca także rolę stołu roboczego. Rozpościerały się na nim sterty papierów z poglądowymi szkicami. Wśród nich, przybysz dostrzegł niewielki, metalowy dzwonek. Uderzył w niego, a po chwili pojawił się sam Vehren. Matoranin Żelaza wjechał do pomieszczenia na obrotowym krześle, hamując ręką o ladę. Na jego głowie znajdowała się żelazna maska. - Brbrbrbrbr! – z ust właściciela zakładu wydobył się niezrozumiały bełkot. Po chwili zdjął ochronny pancerz, odsłaniając pomarańczową Akaku – To znaczy: witam u najlepszego kowala w Cressa Nui! – rzekł, rozpościerając na boki ręce. Następnie zawinął nimi, zsuwając wszystko ze stołu. Oparł się łokciami o blat i popatrzył na Toa Ognia. – Czego Pan potrzebuje? - Proszę o naprawienie tego…- odparł Toa Ognia, rozwijając skórzaną tkaninę w której ukrył fragmenty połamanego miecza Turagi Panrima. Vehren przyjrzał się narzędziu. Na jego twarzy dominowało mnóstwo emocji. - Pójdź za mną. Mężczyźni po chwili stanęli przy wystawce, eksponującej wiele mieczy. Kowal podał mu jeden z nich. - Wyobraź sobie, jakby twoja energia, Toa, mogła tędy przepływać – rzekł, wkładając broń do dłoni młodzieńca. Ten zaplótł na niej swoje palce. – Jakby twoja energia… W tym momencie z ostrza wydobył się szalony promień mocy, który uderzył z impetem. Ogień rozprzestrzenił się po kowadle. Vehren złapał się za głowę, widząc palące się narzędzie pracy, jednak Niro w porę wchłonął płomienie. - Spokojnie proszę Pana, bo mi rozwalisz cały zakład! – rzekł, odstawiając ostrze. Następnie zasiadł ponownie za biurkiem. – Masz w sumie mnóstwo mocy. Mocy, który przewodzi ten typ broni. To uzbrojenie dedykowane specjalnie dla Toa. Adept przytaknął potwierdzająco. - Da się je naprawić? - Oczywiście! Pan mi odpowiednio zapłaci, a dostanie broń jeszcze dziś wieczór. Zespolę ją stopem Purynium i nie będzie widać śladu po pęknięciach. - Świetnie, a ile kosztowała by taka usługa? Matoranin zajrzał w dłoń przybysza, dzierżącą niewielką sakwę z widgetami. - Tyle powinno wystarczyć…- wskazał, a następnie chwycił zapłatę -…jako zaliczka. Niro osłupiał w zdumieniu. - No co? Wie Pan, że to nie jest proste zadanie – uśmiechnął się, chowając pieniądze za biurkiem – Czy mogę jeszcze jakoś pomóc? - Nie…ja chyba już pójdę – wciąż zdezorientowany wojownik wskazał na wyjście, a następnie wraz z Gwiazdą ruszył ku niemu. Vehren zaś zwrócił do swoich obowiązków i zaczął coś mazać na kartce papieru. Jednocześnie jednak odprowadził spojrzeniem klienta. - Proszę na siebie uważać, Panie Niro. Toa Ognia zatrzymał się w przejściu. - Skąd znasz moje imię? – spytał. Kowal zaprosił go gestem dłoni, aby podszedł do przodu. - Słyszałem o tym, co działo się na Qarthar. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu pańskiego mentora. - Dzięki – odparł wojownik, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Trudno było mu pogodzić się z tą stratą, a jeszcze gorzej o niej mówić. – Był…kimś wyjątkowym. - Tak jak każdy Toa – uśmiechnął się Vehren, wkładając ołówek za maskę. – Ma Pan u mnie szacunek jak wszyscy strażnicy Matoran, ale nie wszyscy są tutaj tak ufni wobec was. Większość cywilów straciła nadzieję w wasze działania. - To…przez Cressańską okupację? - Zgadza się. Tego dnia, gdy Qarthar zostało zaatakowane, nasi obrońcy przegrali. Większość zginęła, a nasz legendarny bohater, Fenris, załamał się w sobie, odszedł ze służby i prawdopodobnie umarł. Od tego czasu większość jest wrogo nastawiona do was. - Rozumiem. Jestem tobie dozgonnie wdzięczny za tę informację – uśmiechnął się, po czym podał pomarańczowemu mężczyźnie dłoń na pożegnanie. Mimo początkowych wątpliwości, Vehren uścisnął mu rękę. Następnie Niro zawarł z nim mentalną więź, przykładając skroń do czubka głowy nowego znajomego. Po chwili, ponownie udał się do wyjścia. I tym razem jednak mu przerwano… - Proszę zaczekać! – zawołał kowal, podbiegając ze sakwą pieniędzy. – Zabierz to ze sobą, Toa. Zrobię te broń na dla ciebie za darmo i jeszcze ją podpicuję, ale proszę: uratuj Qarthar – popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. Młodzieniec zerknął na niewielkiej postury kowala. Z wysiłkiem uniósł kąciki ust do góry i opuścił zakład, pozostawiając stojącego Matoranina samemu sobie. Następnie pogłaskał swojego wilka po głowie. W całym świecie miały miejsca te same zjawiska. Tutaj wydarzyło się już wszystko: klęska wyspy, śmierć Toa i brak zaufania u tych, których zobowiązali się bronić. Niro zastanawiał się, czy dokładnie tak będzie z nim. Jego wyspa umiera, nauczyciel nie żyje, a…czy ludność Krias jeszcze o nim pamięta? Może o nim zapomnieli? Zwątpili w jego moc? Najgorsze było jednak to, że w związku z przybyciem Toa Ognia pokładano niezwykłe nadzieje. Po raz kolejny usłyszał prośbę o pomoc i nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Stało przed nim poważne przedsięwzięcie, którym nie chciał się zajmować. Miał przecież swoje sprawy, które musiał zrealizować w pierwszej kolejności. Po za tym…był sam. Bohaterowie tej wyspy zniknęli. Miał wrażenie, że jest kompletnie samotny w otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Chwilę potem, młodzieniec ruszył przed siebie. Nie dostrzegł kamery, która odprowadzała go swym czarnym okiem, dopóki nie wtopił się w wszechobecne tłumy. ---- Zgodnie z wcześniejszą umową, Niro zjawił się wieczorem w zakładzie Vehrena. Toa Ognia nigdzie jednak nie zastał kowala. Wszystko było jak dawniej: notatki walały się na bladzie, a na ścianie wisiały liczne typy uzbrojenia. A mimo to, Matoranin gdzieś przepadł – nawet dźwięk dzwonka nie sprowadził go do przybysza. Widząc to, młodzieniec popatrzył za ladę i schody, prowadzące na wyższe piętro budynku. Pochwycił miecz, zaś Gwiazdka zbliżyła się do niego. Powoli zaczęli się wspinać. Ruchom ich stóp towarzyszyło nieustanne trzeszczenie drewnianych stopni, które wprowadzało nerwową atmosferę. Z każdym krokiem mieli wrażenie, że zbliżają się do centrum silnego wiatru, który nieprzyjemnie smagał ich głowy. Na dodatek, na samym szczycie piętra, zauważyli rozbite okno. Całe pomieszczenie było w opłakanym stanie, tak, jakby doszło tu do szamotaniny. Bibeloty, które powinny leżeć na półkach, spadły na stary, lniany dywan. Wiatr z rozwalonej szyby szarpał białymi firankami niczym ślady pazurów, które jakiś czas temu musiały mocno zarysować pobliski kredens. Wszystko to bardzo zaniepokoiło duet. Nagle, Niro usłyszał charakterystyczny, głęboki oddech. Od razu go rozpoznał. Modlił się, aby się mylił. Powoli wraz z Rahi odwrócili się za siebie. Na szarej kanapie siedział Nenreh. Toa przełknął ślinę, gdy bystre spojrzenie czerwonego wizjeru utknęło na nim. Chwilę potem, Zakazianin lekko się uśmiechnął. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha – stwierdził, odsłaniając białe kły. - Gdzie Vehren? – wydukał chłopak, ignorując słowa łowcy. Jednocześnie mocno zaplótł palce na rękojeści ostrza. - Cóż, porwałem go, ale jeszcze nic mu nie zrobiłem. Jest cały i zdrowy. Ty też możesz taki być… Młodzieniec zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi wrogowi. Słyszał cichy warkot dobiegający z pyska Gwiazdy, ale wolał nie walczyć. Przynajmniej…nie teraz. - Widzisz Niro, tam gdzie się pojawiasz, prędzej czy później wpakowujesz się w nie swoją sprawę. Nie mam czasu użerać się z tobą, mam inne rzeczy na głowie. Jesteś dobrym wojownikiem i szkoda by było, aby…ktoś sprawił ci wielką krzywdę… - Do czego zmierzasz? - Po prostu opuść wyspę. Szanuję cię jako Toa, który ślepo wierzy w swoje zasady. To godne podziwu, ale…tutaj one ci nie pomogą. Chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie poradzisz sobie na Qarthar. Zostając, ujrzysz prawdę o tym świecie i…narazisz się moim łowcom. - Chcesz się po prostu mnie pozbyć? Nenreh prychnął. - Wolałem to ująć w inny sposób, ale właśnie o to mi chodziło. Wynoś się stąd. Nie wchodź mi w drogę, bo pożałujesz – rzekł, posyłając mu jedno z tych charakterystycznych spojrzeń nie znoszących sprzeciwu. Młodzieniec odrzucił wzrok gdzieś na bok i zaczął zastanawiać się nad sensem słów rywala. Dawno się nie widzieli i zapewne obaj boleśnie wspominali ostatnie spotkanie. Zakazianin zdawał sobie sprawę z uporu oponenta i chciał uniknąć kolejnej potyczki. Niro zaś…mógłby bezpiecznie wrócić na Krias. Wtedy jego życie nie byłoby zagrożone, mógłby skupić się na tych, którzy go potrzebują. Z drugiej jednak strony, miał zobowiązania wobec Matoran i Sentii. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przyszłość tych, których przyrzekł chronić, zależała właśnie od niego. Rezygnując z oferty Skakdiego i zostając na wyspie, młodzieniec mógłby zyskać wiele. Lub stracić. Ta opcja była pełna ryzyka. Ale jeśli miał osiągnąć wszystko to czego pragnął, był gotów ryzykować. - Nie ma mowy, zostaję na wyspie – odparł, nie bojąc spojrzeć się w oczy rywala. – Nikt mnie nie zatrzyma, nawet ty. Lekko zaskoczony Nenreh uniósł brwi do góry i zaczął kiwać głową. - Jesteś odważny. To też godne podziwu…ale i głupie. Ehh…no cóż, nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru – Zakazianin zwlókł się z kanapy, wyciągając ze skórzanej pochwy srebrną maczetę. Toa Ognia odetchnął głęboko, przyjmując defensywną postawę. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko dojdzie do walki z jego największym wrogiem. - Na pewno nie chcesz się wycofać? – po raz ostatni spytał mężczyzna w granatowej zbroi. - Nigdy się nie wycofam… Po czym się cofnął. Skakdi Wody zaszarżował do przodu, zmuszając rywala do odskoku. Niro stanął pewnie, a następnie obrócił się, atakując mieczem. Oponent bez problemu sparował uderzenie, zaskakując Toa Ognia siłą, którą ten poczuł, gdy dwa ostrza zderzyły się ze sobą. Na szczęście, z pomocą przybyła Gwiazdka. Rahi zagłębiło ostre kły w drugiej ręce Zakazianina, po czym pociągnęło go do dołu. Mężczyzna upadł, a Toa Ognia pragnął to wykorzystać. Wyskoczył z wzniesionym do góry mieczem, ale zderzył się z nogami przeciwnika, które posłały go za Nenreha. Następnie ten wstał i zawinął nogą, trafiając wilczycę w szczękę. Nieprzytomne zwierzę pojechało po podłodze, zatrzymując się na przeciwległej ścianie. - Nie! – zawołał skulony Niro, wyciągając liczne drzazgi ze swojego ciała. Spojrzał na ukontentowanego rywala. - Tylko na tyle cię stać? – spytał, poprawiając pancerz na ramieniu. Zezłoszczony młodzik ruszył do dalszej walki, zasypując przeciwnika gradem ciosów. Wykonywał zamaszyste ruchy i przez to żaden z nich nie sięgnął celu. Skakdi parował każde uderzenie z dziecinną prostotą, jakby był to zwykły, niezobowiązujący trening. Liczył na to, że Niro pokaże coraz więcej, ale z każdą chwilą słabnął. Wykonywał mniej kontrolowane uderzenia,a pot spływał po jego twarzy. Wciąż zachował waleczny wzrok, ale on nie wiele mógł mu pomóc. Wreszcie, Nenreh przeszedł do kontry. Posłał chłopakowi cios w szczękę, który nieźle go zamroczył. Następnie zawinął pięścią, zderzając ją z żuchwą. Zdezorientowany przeciwnik poleciał do tyłu. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. W pewnym momencie został schwytany przez Zakazianina a następnie potraktowany serią haków w brzuch. Po chwili pierwsze ślady krwi spłynęły z ust młodszego wojownika. Niro naprawdę starał się stawiać opór. Gdy jednak pragnął posłać kulę ognia, przestrzelił o dobre dwa bio. Przeciwnik wykonywał sprytne wzwody i skutecznie atakował. W końcu wytrącił ostrza Toa Ognia i pochwycił go za szyję. Ruszyli do rozbitego okna - tego samego, którym Nenreh dostał się do domu Vehrena. Złoczyńca wyprostował rękę, a ledwo przytomny oponent stracił grunt pod nogami. Uśmiechnął się. - I na co ci to było? Chwilę temu powiedziałeś, że nikt cię nie zatrzyma. Myliłeś się. Jeśli ktoś stawi ci opór, to właśnie ja. Kończąc te słowa, mężczyzna cisnął przegranym przez dziurę w ścianie. Bezwładne ciało Niro poleciało do dołu, zatrzymując się o słomiany dach pobliskiego straganu z owocami Madu. Tłum na krótką chwilę zatrzymał się , obserwując dziwaczne zdarzenie. Niro zaś, resztkami sił, popatrzył na stojącego za oknem Zakazianina. Mężczyzna zerknął na niego poważnym spojrzeniem, następnie zacisnął pięści i zniknął młodzieńcowi z oczu. Chwilę potem, Skakdi dotarł do wciąż nieprzytomnej Gwiazdy i uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia, zabierając ją ze sobą. Cywile zaczęli uważnie oglądać poobijanego wojownika, który próbował wstać. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy tylko słabe echa ich głosów. Dźwięki zdumienia i szaleństwo właściciela straganu, który wyzywał bohatera. Nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć, co pragnęli mu przekazać. Przez tłum przedarła się jedna, zakapturzona postać. Udało jej się rozproszyć zgromadzonych mieszkańców. Następnie założyła bezwładną rękę Toa Ognia na własną szyję i zawlokła go ze sobą, znikając wśród licznych cywili. ''- Zbudź się Niro, mamy mało czasu.'' Rozdział III - Pobudka!!! Niro powoli otworzył oczy. Czuł ból w okolicach szczęki oraz klatki. Cały był poobijany. Na domiar złego, coś mocno dudniło o metal, drażniąc jego uszy. Po chwili dostrzegł przyczynę swojego niezadowolenia: Toa Powietrza, walącego bez opamiętania o garnek. Toa Ognia wsparł się na dłoniach i oparł o zagłówek, chcąc lepiej rozeznać się w swojej sytuacji. Znajdował się w mieszkaniu jakiegoś mężczyzny, położonego w wyższych piętrach budynku – młodzik wywnioskował to po dużym oknie, które dawało widok na niższe partie miasta. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, na ścianie, znajdowała się wielka mapa, przedstawiająca Qarthar. W jednym końcu pokoju umieszczono dwa stołki oraz składany blat, zaś przy drugim postawiono meble i łóżko, stojące w kącie. Całość została wykonana z drewna i wyglądała przytulnie. Aż zbyt przytulnie jak na warunki panujące na wyspie. A gospodarz? Toa Ognia zajęło dłuższą chwilę poznanie jego tożsamości. Dopiero po chwili przyglądania się na zielonego mężczyznę, noszącego Mahiki i długi, skórzany płaszcz z kapturem, dostrzegł w nim tajemniczą postać, z którą zderzył się tuż po przybyciu na wyspę. Oprócz niej, w pomieszczeniu obecny był także jakiś starzec, najpewniej Turaga Ziemi. Jego drobne ciało spoczywało na stołku, zaś nieobecne, błękitne oczy, wydobywające się spod rys starej Huny, spoczywały na niewielkiej lasce, którą się podpierał. - Nieźle oberwałeś – stwierdził Toa Powietrza. Niro nic nie odpowiedział, tylko syknął z bólu, próbując usiąść. - Gdzie jestem? – spytał po chwili. - W Qarthar – uśmiechnął się gospodarz, dodając – A mówić konkretniej, to w moim domu. Wojownik w czerwonej zbroi przytaknął, choć patrzył podejrzliwie na otaczającą go rzeczywistość. - Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny – kontynuował, siadając na drugim, wolnym stołku. – Nenreh mocno cię pokiereszował. Gdzie schowałeś resztki rozumu, że stanąłeś z nim do walki? Nagle do młodzieńca wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia. Przybycie do Vehrena, walka ze Skakdim i sromotna przegrana. Choć był wściekły na siebie głównie z powodu klęski, była jedna kwestia, która natomiast zalała jego umysł. Gwiazda. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało z nią stało. Ostatni raz widział Rahi, gdy nieprzytomne leżało na ziemi. Zakazianin na pewno coś jej zrobił. Może zabił, pastwił się nad nią? Na pewno nie zostawił jej w spokoju. - Wyglądasz tak, jakby coś cię zszokowało? – Toa Powietrza popatrzył po gościu, który cały pobladł. - Nenreh…czy wiesz, gdzie go znajdę? – Niro przełknął ślinę. W odpowiedzi gospodarz wzruszył ramionami. - Skądże. Nikt nie wie, gdzie się obecnie znajduje. Robi z tym miastem co chce i sam chodzi swoimi ścieżkami. Tobie też zdążył już zaleźć za skórę? - On ma moje Rahi. Muszę je odzyskać – odparł uczeń Galinisa, próbując z trudem wstać. - Spokojnie, spokojnie – mężczyzna w zielonej zbroi zahamował jego zapędy. – To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Mocno oberwałeś. No i…chyba jeszcze nie poznałeś dobrze tego miasta. Toa Ognia uniósł brwi. Rozmówca zaś podszedł do kredensu i wyciągnął z niego…sakwę z pieniędzmi. Dokładnie taką, jaką zgubił młodzieniec. - Okradłeś mnie?! - Ja, nie? Gdzieś był śmiał. To pewnie jedna z moich kopii – odpowiedział, wskazując za Niro. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, widząc idealne odbicie gospodarza. - Jesteś Toa… Mężczyzna klasnął i pokazał palcami na leżącego. - Punkty za spostrzegawczość! - Dlaczego mnie okradłeś? - Cóż…bo jestem Toa. Tacy jak my nie jesteśmy tutaj mile widziani. Po za tym…nikt nie podejrzewałby takich szlachetnych obrońców Matoran za kradzież, nieprawdaż? – stwierdził, oddając zagrabione wcześniej widgety – Każdy powinien umieć się tutaj wtopić w tłum, a ty tego nie potrafisz. Niro przytaknął. - Heh…punkty za spostrzegawczość. Jak widać…nie potrafię. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że będę musiał się tego nauczyć, zamierzam tu zostać na trochę dłużej. - Po co tu przybyłeś? Toa Ognia poczuł się nieswojo, widząc spojrzenie gospodarza, które utkwiło w jego podkrążonych oczach. Wciąż nie wiedział, czy może mu ufać. Mężczyzna wprawdzie uratował go i załatwił dach nad głową, ale…jednocześnie go okradł. - Mam…swoje sprawy. Nie zamierzam zdradzać szczegółów. - Gościu…skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś niebezpiecznym przestępcą. Sam Nenreh raczył się zjawić, aby cię pokonać. Siedzisz w moim domu. Może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć czemu tu jesteś? Młodzieniec wiedział, że jego wymówki nic nie dadzą. Musiał zdradzić choć ułamek prawdy. - To…głupie – stwierdził. - Pasuje do ciebie – Toa Powietrza palnął bez zastanowienia, zakrywając usta. Obrócił się w kierunku Turagi. Jego karcące spojrzenie uświadomiło go co właśnie powiedział. – To znaczy…nierozsądne. Tak jak walka z łowcą. „Dzięki” – pomyślał Niro. - Szukam postaci, która próbowała się ze mną skomunikować za pomocą myśli. - Myśli, powiadasz? Zatem…moce psioniczne? - Zgadza się. Znasz kogoś, kto potrafiłby wysyłać mentalne wiadomości? - Nie słyszałem o żadnej Toa Psioniki na Qarthar, zatem nie sądzę, by to mogła być właśnie ona. Kurcze…wiele ras ma moce psioniczne, ale chyba najwięcej znajdziesz na naszej wyspie…Cestre? One mogą ci pomóc. - Kim są te…Cestre? Gospodarz zwlókł się z krzesła, pokazując mapę rozwieszoną na ścianie. Umieszczono na niej rycinę, imitującą miasto na wodzie. Dzieliło się na dwie części o przybliżonym kształcie koła. Mniejsze, było strefą mieszkalną – częścią, gdzie obecnie się znajdowali. Większa zaś pełniła rolę więzienia, największego na całym Cressa Nui i jednego z większych we Wszechświecie Matoran. Toa Powietrza zastygł przez chwilę w bezruchu, wbijając gniewne spojrzenie właśnie w te narysowaną okolicę. Potem jednak powiódł palcem po mapie, zatrzymując go we wskazanym punkcie. - Na północ znajdziesz budynek, znacząco odróżniający się od tych, które tu znasz. To właśnie tam mieszkają siostry Cestre. Spytaj o Heri, to moja znajoma. I cóż…może jako jedyna nie okradnie cię co do widgeta. Toa Ognia przytaknął potwierdzająco. - Dziękuje za pomoc – ukłonił się na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu bolące ciało. – Wiecie już, kim jestem. A wy? Coście za jedni? - Jestem Shiney – zielony mężczyzna klepnął się w pierś. – A to Rithal – wskazał na smutnego mędrca, który na widok Niro uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zajmuje się moim mieszkaniem, kiedy mnie nie ma. Chętnie pomożemy ci odnaleźć tę postać, ale teraz sugerujemy odpocząć. - Jasne…dzięki za wszystko – uśmiechnął się młodzieniec, po czym dwójka mężczyzn opuściła pomieszczenie, pozwalając mu pozostać samemu. Niro zwlókł się z łóżka i z trudem doczłapał do mapy. Cała ta czynność sprawiła mu ogromny ból, lecz ten nie mógł wiązać się ze stratą Gwiazdy. Gdy patrzył na mapę, starał się wierzyć w to, że gdzieś na niej znajdzie lokalizację wilczycy. Wiedział jednak, że szanse na to są znikome. Zresztą…dotyczyło to wszystkiego. Gdziekolwiek Toa Ognia by się nie znalazł na tej wyspie, miał wiele do stracenia. Pobyt na tym lądzie nie napawał optymizmem. Tym bardziej Niro cieszył się z gościnności, jaką zaoferowali mu Shiney i Rithal. Wprawdzie nie wierzył im we wszystko, ale świadomość tego, że ma kogoś po swojej stronie pomagała mu, dlatego ich zaakceptował. Mając wsparcie, mógł starać się żyć w tej nieprzyjaznej krainie. Wojownik westchnął, masując obolały kark i wpatrując się w punkt zaznaczony na mapie. - Czyli…wybieramy się do pań lekkich obyczajów? Nieźle… ---- Ile minęło czasu? Cóż…na tyle dużo, że Kami przestała już liczyć. Dziewczyna siedziała w swoim niewielkim pokoju, położonym nieopodal gabinetu Nenreha. Matoranka niecierpliwie spoczywała na łóżku, nasłuchując dziwne odgłosy dochodzące zza cienkiej ściany. Źle się czuła, zauważając, że nawet ten mały azyl nie był miejscem, gdzie mogłaby się wyciszyć. Kami uważnie obserwowała wystrój izdebki. Słabe światło stojącej na stole świecy dawało lekki blask na proste umeblowanie, które znalazło się w pomieszczeniu: kilka drewnianych, gnijących półek, starą komodę i stołek bez jednej nogi. Cuchnący odór i wysoki poziom wilgoci sprawiał, że raczej nikt nie byłby w stanie zamieszkać w takich warunkach. A mimo to, kobieta to zrobiła, gdyż wiedziała jak wyglądały cele pozostałych więźniów. I choć wszystko w pokoju było brzydkie, znalazła się jedna rzecz, która emanowała niespotykanym pięknem. Ga-Matoranka przeniosła spojrzenie na ogromną mapę. Umieszczono na niej rycinę, przedstawiającą Krias. Jej ojczyznę. Gdy dziewczyna zbliżyła się do ilustracji wraz z woskową świecą, ujrzała dokładniejsze kontury. To one przypominały jej o domu w tych trudnych chwilach. Choć została porwana wiele lat temu, nadal potrafiła odwzorować w swoim umyśle piękno malowniczych krain, którego obecnie nie mogła doświadczyć. Tkwiła w podziemnym centrum dowodzenia łowcy nagród, sama, z dala od domu. Rozważania kobiety przerwał dźwięk skrzypiących drzwi, zza których wydobyło się czerwone światło wizjeru optycznego Nenreha. - Nie przeszkadzam? – spytał, a następnie wszedł, nie zamykając wejścia. – Dobrze cię widzieć, Kami. - O co chodzi? – rozmówczyni przełknęła ślinę. - Mam…pewną sprawę. Będę przez jakiś czas nieobecny, ruszam na spotkanie z jednym z moich adeptów. Przez pewien czas to ty będziesz się opiekować moim domem. Dopilnuj tego, aby nikt nie opuścił podziemi. I….- w połowie dialogu Zakazanin zaciął się. - I? Mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie, następnie otworzył drzwi i zamaszystym ruchem dłoni złapał zwierzę, które nie chciało podążyć jego krokiem. Pochwycił je za skórę na karku, a następnie pozwolił, aby pojechało po posadzce, zatrzymując się tuż przed stopami dziewczyny. - Spędziłem trochę czasu, próbując wydobyć jak najwięcej dobrego z tego Rahi. Niro bardzo je ugrzecznił, sprawił, że potencjał tak wspaniałego zwierzaka został prawie stracony. Ale bez obaw – już ja się nim zajmę. Wytresuję go na bezwzględnego i posłusznego pupila, takim, jakim zawsze powinna być – odparł, uśmiechając się. Kami przytaknęła, przyciągając do siebie dygoczące zwierzę. Usiadła na łóżku i pogłaskała je po mordzie. - Rozumiem, że mam się nią zająć pod pańską nieobecność? - Bingo! Za to cię właśnie lubię młoda, wszystko od razu łapiesz. Dobrze, ja będę się zbierał. Wszystko jasne? - Tak, niczym światło z mojej świeczki – Ga-Matoranka uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, pokazując na słaby płomyk, powoli topiący wosk. Nenrh nie wiedział do końca, jak na to odpowiedzieć. - Hmm…jak będziesz się dobrze sprawować, to dam ci kamień świetlny! – rzekł, odsłaniając białe kły. Następnie opuścił pokój. Kami czekała chwilę, chcąc upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Potem, uważnie popatrzyła po Gwieździe. Niegdyś piękne ciało, teraz było skażone drobnymi, ale szpetnymi ranami. Czerwone rysy kryły się pod głęboką warstwą rozmierzwionej sierści. Słaby skowyt dodatkowo dołował lekarkę. Najbardziej jednak zabolał ją blask dwukolorowych oczu wilczycy, których wymowne spojrzenie spoczęło w źrenicach Ga-Matoranki. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna delikatnie pogładziła zewnętrzną stroną dłoni po pyszczku zwierzęcia. - Jesteś piękna – stwierdziła spokojnie, uśmiechając się serdecznie. – Nie pozwolę zrobić ci krzywdy. Dziewczyna bowiem doskonale wiedziała do kogo należała Gwiazda. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na mapę, a wilczyca jakby podążyła za jej ruchem, również wpatrując się w tak odległą ojczyznę. Z każdym dniem oddalała się także szansa na to, że zdążą do niej wrócić. Nenreh i Cressanie zdobywali coraz większą władzę, bohaterowie tacy jak Galinis umierali, a oni tkwili uwięzieni na tej wyspie. Ich jedyną nadzieją był Toa Ognia, błąkający się po Qarthar. On mógł wiele zmienić, ale potrzebował wsparcia. - Więc…jesteśmy już dwie? Dobrze, zawsze lepiej jest mieć więcej łap do pracy. Lekarka westchnęła, głaszcząc poranione Rahi. Zdawała sobie sprawę z bardzo prawdopodobnych konsekwencji jej planu, lecz musiała zaryzykować. Z każdą chwilą ich szanse oddalały się coraz bardziej. Musiała uratować Ceyę, zachowując pozory wiernej służebnicy. Dzięki temu wciąż mogłaby potajemnie ratować ofiary Nenreha, jak najbardziej opóźniając jego krwawe, nieoficjalne rządy. Marnowałaby jego pracę, jednocześnie kupując cenne sekundy. Sekundy, które mogłyby zaważyć nad przyszłością jej, wszystkich więźniów, jak i całej wyspy. Póki co czasu jednak nie było, dlatego trzeba go było zdobyć. Tylko jak? Za pomocą ucieczki. Interludium cz. I Chciała tęsknić za tym krajobrazem, ale wiedziała, że nie będzie. Xia w której się wychowała, w której przeżyła pierwsze przygody i w której rozwinęła swój potencjał już nie istniała. Teraz Sentia patrzyła na pozostałości jej dzieciństwa, zajęte przez tysiące fabryk i magazynów. Gdzie tylko sięgał wzrok jej zielonych oczu, dostrzegała strzeliste czubki wież przemysłowych, tnące zanieczyszczone powietrze ostrymi końcami. Szarobury dym kopcący się z licznych kominów skutecznie zasłaniał blask pomarańczowego słońca, które dziewczyna chciała ujrzeć po raz ostatni. Niestety, nie była w stanie tego uczynić. Przeniosła wzrok na dół, obserwując znad punktu widokowego ulice miasta, które tętniły życiem. Wśród wąskich uliczek przeciskali się mieszkańcy jej ojczyzny, pracując w pocie czoła. Dostrzegała kompletną obojętność na ich twarzach, zupełnie tak, jakby zapomnieli o przeszłości. Teraz liczyło się dla nich tylko sumienne wypełnianie obowiązków. Patrzyli ze wzruszonymi ramionami na wyspę, która z każdym kolejnym dniem zmieniała się w gigantyczny ośrodek przemysłu. Zgodzili się na to, aby stała się tym, czym jest obecnie. Ograniczeniem. Tak przynajmniej uważała Sentia. Wielu z przedstawicieli jej gatunku nigdy nie opuściło tego lądu. Ona stanowiła wyjątek od tej reguły. Wykonywała wiele zleceń, podczas których poznała mnóstwo zakątków otaczającego ją świata. Czuła się uwięziona, gdy wracała do własnego domu. Granica całej przestrzeni życiowej jaką znali Xianie, kończyła się na szarych latarniach, oświetlających doki towarowe. Łowczyni nie mogła znieść tych widoków i istot, które się na nie godziły. A teraz, po tych kolejnych nudnych miesiącach spędzonych w tym brudnym mieście, wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja, aby się stąd wyrwać. Sentia odetchnęła głęboko, z obrzydzeniem wdychając zatrute powietrze. Siedziała na metalowej balustradzie balkonu, należącego do gildii najemników. Przez długi czas rozmyślała w bezruchu, aż do teraz. Otworzyła wcześniej splecione dłonie, odsłaniając ich zawartość. W jej rękach spoczywał naszyjnik, wykonany ze srebrnego tworzywa. W jego centrum znajdował się niewielki klejnot o zielonkawej barwie. Emanował bardzo słabym światłem, ale nawet taki blask wystarczał, aby ukoić zdenerwowaną dziewczynę. - Więc…wyjeżdżasz? – łowczyni usłyszała męski głos za swoimi plecami. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się, jednak nikogo nie dostrzegła. Spojrzała na drzwi do balkonu. Były zamknięte. Zeszła z balustrady i zaczęła się rozglądać. Dopiero po chwili skojarzyła fakty. Uśmiechnęła się. - Teris, ogarnij się – rzekła rozbawiona, patrząc na chmurę kryształów unoszących się za jej lewym bokiem. Najemnik wypełnił prośbę. Kamienne drobinki zaczęły tworzyć wokół siebie wir, który po chwili zaczął przybierać humanoidalne kształty. Na początku dziewczyna dostrzegła wysokie kontury przyjaciela, zaraz potem konkretniejsze szczegóły, by na koniec utkwić wzrokiem w spojrzeniu jego jadeitowych oczu. - Nie odpowiedziałaś mi na moje pytanie – powiedział mężczyzna, poprawiając kołczan na prawym ramieniu. Początkowo uśmiechnięta wojowniczka teraz spochmurniała. - Tak, wyjeżdżam – rzekła po chwili, wspierając się na pobliskiej belce – Z samego ranka wyruszam. Teris nic nie odpowiedział, choć przytaknął. Podszedł przed siebie i również położył dłonie na balustradzie. - Jesteś szalona – stwierdził, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. - Może. Ale wiesz, że musze to zrobić. Deeria wpadła w zasadzkę. Jeśli ja jej nie oswobodzę, nikt tego nie uczyni – odrzekła Sentia, mocniej trzymając diament w naszyjniku. – Nie zatrzymasz mnie. Nikt tego nie zrobi. Mężczyzna w białym pancerzu wzruszył ramionami i lekko się uśmiechnął. - Wiem – rzekł, odwracając się tyłem do miejskiej panoramy. Założył ręce na klatkę piersiową – Co nie zmienia faktu, że zamierzam ci powiedzieć co o tym sądzę. To niebezpieczne. Nasza gildia nie powinna mieszać się w sprawy Archeaxa. - To on zaczął ten konflikt. Sam tego chciał. - Zgadza się, ale zrozum mój punkt widzenia. Zastanów się, ile krzywd może wyrządzić Deerii, tobie i wszystkim, którzy się mu sprzeciwią. Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś posłuchać opinii drugiego łowcy w całej gildii. Tym razem to kąciki ust Vortixx delikatnie uchyliły się do góry. - Którego? - No…drugiego. - No właśnie! – Sentia aż klasnęła dłońmi – A przypomnisz mi, kto jest pierwszy? – posłała mu wyzywające spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi Teris machnął ręką i pochylił nisko głowę. Przez najbliższe sekundy łowcy stali w ciszy. Xianka słyszała szum wiatru, który stopniowo przybierał na sile i smagał jej ciało. Przeszkadzał jej. Patrzyła spode łba na główkującego towarzysza i próbowała odczytać w jakiś sposób jego myśli. Nie była jednak w stanie tego uczynić. Przypisywała winę za to wiatru – nawet on zdołał już ją zniechęcić do tej wyspy. Wreszcie, łucznik zebrał się na słowa. Zanim jednak przemówił, podszedł do Vortixx, chcąc ją objąć na pożegnanie. - Sentia, ja… W ramach niezręcznej odpowiedzi dziewczyna odsunęła się na jeden krok, atakując przyjaciela wymownym wzrokiem. Jednocześnie podała mu naszyjnik, próbując przerwać jego słowa: - Proszę, weź go i przechowaj. Teris nic nie odpowiedział, pochwycił przedmiot i wciąż trzymał wyprostowaną rękę. Na jego twarzy zagościł dziwny smutek. Spuścił brwi, zamknął na chwilę oczy i odetchnął. Następnie – gdy już otworzył powieki – poklepał partnerkę po ramieniu. - Uważaj na siebie – rzekł, po czym odszedł kilka bio do tyłu. Xianka odpowiedziała serdecznym, acz nieco udawanym uśmiechem, a następnie patrzyła, jak łowca zmienia swoją formę. Rysy jego ciała zaczęły zanikać, podobnie jak krystaliczne uzbrojenie, które nosił. Po chwili, wśród chmary białych kamieni zniknął także blask jego zielonkawych źrenic. Następnie drobinki jego ciała wspięły się do góry i zanurkowały głęboko, mknąc do głównej dzielnicy. Sentia obserwowała kompana, dopóki ten nie zniknął jej wśród ciasnych, miejskich zakamarków. Dziewczyna raz jeszcze wróciła do swoich przemyśleń. Teris próbował ją ostrzec. Zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa na które narażała się jego przyjaciółka. Łowczyni w głębi duszy musiała mu przyznać rację, ale wiedziała jednocześnie, że nawet to nie zmieni jej zdania. Gdzieś tam, w nieokreślonym jeszcze miejscu, jej „siostrzyczka” potrzebowała pomocy. Kluczem do jej odnalezienia był Archeax – tyran, który rósł w siłę. Tam gdzie zmierzała – na archipelag Cressa Nui – miał on ogromny szereg wpływów. Był niekwestionowanym władcą całego skupiska wysp. To on władał światem do którego zmierzała. Mimo niewątpliwego ryzyka, Sentia nie chciała się wycofać. Walczyła z wieloma istotami i chciała wierzyć, że Cressanin będzie kolejnym na jej liście pokonanych. Nie miała wiele szans, ale jeśli o kogoś miała jeszcze walczyć, to właśnie o Deerię. Tylko ona jej została. Vortixx wyprostowała głowę i wbiła wzrok w słońce, które niemalże całkowicie schowało się za linią horyzontu. Wraz z tym momentem, jej samozwańcza misja się rozpoczęła. Sama przeciwko całemu światu. ---- Wróciła do gry…a przynajmniej tak myślała. Mocno się jednak pomyliła. Sentia powoli otworzyła oczy. Zanim dotarło do niej gdzie się znajdowała, jej umysł zaatakowały wszystkie wspomnienia. Podróż na Krias, pobyt na Cressie, zdrada Niro i prawie nieunikniona śmierć. Wiele epizodów z jej życia, które miały miejsce w ostatnich tygodniach. To one chodziły w podświadomości Xianki, powodując strach, gdy zbudziła się w pozornie nieznanym jej miejscu. Oddychała głęboko, pot spływał jej po twarzy i dopiero gdy uspokoiła się, poznała wnętrze latającego pojazdu Terisa. Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku, znajdującym się w długim pomieszczeniu o zaokrąglonych ścianach. Na obydwu z nich znajdowały się szyby, pozwalające na obserwację czarnej mgły, która towarzyszyła lotowi maszyny. Oprócz tego znajdowały się tutaj liczne panele sterowania i uchwyty na uzbrojenie – w tym słynny łuk jej przyjaciela. To właśnie do niego podeszła łowczyni, której nogi całe drżały. Kroplówka na kółkach nie odstępowała jej o krok, podobnie jak bandaże uwierające jej poranione ciało. Mimo to, Sentia dowlekła się do broni. Po jej dokładnej obserwacji uchyliła bliskie drzwi, prowadzące do kokpitu. Przedstawiciel rasy Johmak odwrócił się natychmiast, zerkając za siebie. Dostrzegł kompankę, która po kilku tygodniach nieprzytomności wróciła do świata żywych. Wciąż była w trudnym stanie, a jej smutny wyraz twarzy tylko to potwierdzał. - Wróciłaś – rzekł Teris. – Nie sądziłem, że zobaczymy się tak szybko. - Ja też – odpowiedziała kobieta, jednocześnie kaszląc. - Co robiłaś u handlarzy organów? – spytał. Dziewczyna zdała się być zaskoczona tymi słowami. - Pamiętam tylko tyle, że podczas bitwy o Krias zostałam ciężko ranna. Potem uciekłam. A co było dalej…sama nie wiem. Teris odwrócił się na ruchomym fotelu przodem do rozmówczyni. - Prawdopodobnie gdy dopłynęłaś w okolice wpływów Trupich Łupieżców, zostałaś przez nich schwytana. Miałaś sporo szczęścia. Odbiłem cię, a oni…cóż, już nie będą tobie przeszkadzać – uśmiechnął się, wskazując za dziewczynę. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła ostatnie pomieszczenie w pojeździe – klatkę więzienną, za której kratami siedziało kilku zbirów. Nie byli już groźni. Sentia westchnęła. Nie zauważyła ich. To tylko świadczyło o jej fatalnej formie. - Dziękuje Teris – kobieta położyła dłoń na piersi i uchyliła się lekko, jednak spowodowało to duży przypływ bólu. Na szczęście mężczyzna w porę chwycił przyjaciółkę i odprowadził ją do łóżka. Następnie oparł się o ścianę. – Gdzie lecimy? – spytała. - Na Qarthar. Dostałem zlecenie w którym ma mi pomóc mój dawny mentor. Właśnie zmierzam na spotkanie z nim. Wojowniczka przytaknęła, a w jej umyśle utkwiło jedno słowo. Qarthar. To właśnie tam przetrzymywano jej siostrę. Łucznik doskonale o tym wiedział. - Czy my… - Nie, Sentia – przerwał kategorycznie Teris. – Nie będziemy bawić się w odbijanie twojej przyjaciółki. Miałaś jedną szansę i o mało co nie zginęłaś. Drugi raz może być za późno, abym ciebie uratował. Miej to na uwadze, gdy następnym razem wpadniesz w kłopoty. Zawiedzona kobieta spuściła wzrok. W odpowiedzi chłopak wyciągnął z dłoni przedmiot, który już wcześniej tam skrywał. - Nie chcę cię stracić – rzekł, kucając nad chorą. – Dbam o ciebie i – wyciągnął naszyjnik, oddając go w słabe ręce towarzyszki – i o to, co dla ciebie ważne, ale nie zrozum mnie źle – twoje życie jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Vortixx przewróciła oczami, westchnęła, a na końcu przytaknęła: - Jasne, rozumiem. - Miło mi to słyszeć. Po chwili ciszy Xianka zadała pytanie: - Po co lecimy do tego miasta-wyspy? - Zapłacono mi za zlikwidowanie jednego mężczyzny. Podobno był tutaj widziany. - Kto to taki? Słysząc pytanie, Teris wyciągnął kartotekę z pobliskiej, metalowej szuflady i podał ją przyjaciółce. Łowczyni pochwyciła podarunek i natychmiast wytrzeszczyła zszokowane oczy. Spojrzała raz jeszcze na podobiznę i imię poszukiwanego. Modliła się o to, aby była to pomyłka. Być może przez swój ciężki stan widziała rzeczy, które tak naprawdę nie miały miejsca. Z każdą jednak chwilą dziewczyna nadal dostrzegała to, czego nie chciała. Z szokiem w oczach odłożyła na łóżko kartotekę i otworzyła usta z niedowierzania. Celem był nijaki Toa Ognia, Niro. Rozdział IV Ukontentowany Hyrax stanął przy drzwiach celi więziennej. Towarzyszyła mu Kami, która z wątpliwością malującą się na jej masce powoli przesuwała klucz w zamku do wejścia. Gdy je otworzyła, oczom Cressanina ukazała się słaba Toa Psioniki, skuta żelaznymi łańcuchami do ściany. Posłała mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Doskonale wiedziała po co przyszedł – zawsze to robił pod nieobecność swojego przełożonego, Nenreha. Przybysz chrząknął, a następnie zbliżył się do kobiety. Matoranka Wody obserwowała to wszystko z lekkim niepokojem. Modliła się, aby ich wspólny plan się powiódł. Hyrax ze swoją niewielką inteligencją był idealny, aby uczynić z niego przyczynę ucieczki Ceyi. Wystarczyło się tylko trochę postarać. - Piękna jak zawsze…-rzekł mężczyzna, kucając nad słabą dziewczynę i delikatnie przesuwając palce po jej policzku. – Nawet te rany cię nie szpecą. Wojowniczka nie odpowiedziała ani słowem. Patrzyła tylko na rosłego Cressanina z powagą w źrenicach. - Dobrze…zaczynajmy zatem – kontynuował, po czym mlasnął z zadowoleniem, zaczynając powoli pieścić ciało Toa Psioniki. - Wypuść mnie…-rzekła po chwili do mężczyzny. Ten posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie. - Niby czemu? Jeszcze taka piękność jak ty ucieknie mi sprzed oczu…Po za tym, nie mam kluczy. Ceya uniosła kąciku ust do góry, a następnie rzekła namiętnie: - Taki silny Cressanin nie ma sił, aby rozwalić dwa łańcuchy? Daj spokój Hyrax, sądziłam, że jesteś prawdziwym mężczyzną – dotknęła dłonią jego klatki, chwilę ciągnęła po niej palcem, a następnie gwałtownie ją oderwała. Następnie szepnęła do jego ucha – Proszę…zgódź się. Wojownik bił się z myślami. Toa Psioniki była bez wątpienia piękną dziewczyną, która nie powinna być przetrzymywana w takich warunkach…jednocześnie jednak uważał, że łowca niewolników skieruje na niego swą złość, jeśli więzień ucieknie. - Nie – rzekł po chwili. – To za duże ryzyko. Nie chcę stracić ręki przez gniew Nenreha. Kobieta westchnęła ze smutkiem, jednocześnie skupiając spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu na przybyszu. Ich błagalny wyraz nie znosił żadnych sprzeciwów. - Proszę, chociaż jeden. Wyrwij go i odrzuć na bok, będziemy mieli więcej swobody dla siebie. Tym razem to Cressanin wydobył powietrze z płuc i podrapał się po głowie. Nie potrafił oprzeć się Ceyi, chciał po prostu przejść do rzeczy… Po chwili, szarpnął jeden z łańcuchów, wyrywając go z ceglastych fundamentów i rzucił się na dziewczynę. - Powiedziałeś…że taka piękność ucieknie ci sprzed oczu…tymczasem uciekło ci coś zupełnie innego – stwierdziła po chwili Toa Psioniki, starając wyrwać się z uścisku podnieconego mężczyzny. - Co takiego? – rzekł lekko zdezorientowany wojownik. - Kami. W tym momencie mężczyzna poczuł jak żelazny łańcuch obwija jego szyję i sprowadza na podłogę. Matoranka zarzuciła więzy na jego kark i zaczęła je mocno przyciskać. Przez swoją żądzę nie dostrzegł dziewczyny, która teraz władała nad jego życiem lub śmiercią. Kami długo mocowała się z wytrwałym Hyraxem, ale wkrótce poczuła, jak jego krzyki agonii ustępują, a ciało powoli wiotczeje. Po chwili leżał na ziemi sztywny niczym kołek. - Żyje? – spytała Ceya. W ramach odpowiedzi medyczka przysunęła palce do jego nadgarstku, a następnie kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową. Minie sporo czasu zanim przybysz odzyska przytomność. Zaraz potem, dziewczyna sięgnęła po towarzyszące mu ostrze cressańskiej gwardii, a następnie spuściła je na drugi z łańcuchów, ćwiartując go na dwie części. Obolała Toa Psioniki pomasowała dłoń, a następnie przysunęła ją do skroni Hyraxa i resztkami zmagazynowanej mocy usunęła z niej ostatnie wspomnienia. Następnie popatrzyła na towarzyszkę. Zapadła dręcząca cisza. - Nie idziesz ze mną, prawda? – zagaiła Ceya. - Nie – odparła krótko Kami. – Ty ze wszystkich więźniów byłaś najważniejsza, nikogo innego nie uratujemy. Jeden wypadek z ucieczką da się upozorować, więcej raczej nie. Poza tym…w pojedynkę istnieje większa szansa, że nikt cię nie znajdzie. Wojowniczka przytaknęła potwierdzająco, ale nie była zadowolona z tego, że jej przyjaciółka się naraża. - Nie mam pojęcia jak się tobie odwdzięczyć, Kami. - Nie musisz. Jestem lekarzem, moim obowiązkiem jest pomoc tym, którzy tego wymagają. - Nie jesteś zwykłym lekarzem…jesteś bohaterką. - Daruj te komplementy, siostrzyczko – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Matoranka, po czym uchyliła drzwi od klatki. – Proszę, jesteś wolna. Idź już. Toa Psioniki popatrzyła to na uchylone wejście, to na przyjaciółkę. Następnie klepnęła ją po plecach. - Jeszcze raz dzięki. Uważaj na siebie, Kami. Chwilę potem, ranna kobieta ruszyła przed siebie, powoli znikając z linii wzroku lekarki. - Ceya! – nagle krzyknęła Ga-Matoranka. – Ty też na siebie uważaj…i dopilnuj, aby Qarthar wreszcie zawalczyło wspólnie o swoją wolność. Wojowniczka wsłuchała się w słowa koleżanki, a następnie, choć dość niepewnie, uśmiechnęła się. Następnie ruszyła do wyjścia z podziemnej kryjówki Nenreha. Kami została sama, oświetlana przez brzęczące kamienie świetlne. Następnie zacisnęła palce na łańcuchu, który wciąż trzymała w dłoni. Popatrzyła znienawidzonym wzrokiem na leżącego Hyraxa. Chciała go teraz wychłostać na śmierć, ukarać jego ciało za wszystkie represje, które dokonała jego gwardia. Ale wiedziała, że nie może. To właśnie odróżniało ją od wrogów. Chciała dać im drugą szansę, wybaczyć im całe zło panujące na Qarthar. Lecz…nie potrafiła. Działała, odważnie walczyła, ale teraz, po opuszczeniu Ceyi, wiedziała, że będzie zupełnie sama. Nikt jej nie pomoże, wkrótce metody które wyznawała przestaną działać. Jej nienawiść będzie stopniowo rosnąć, a to sprawi, że stanie się prędzej czy później morderczynią. Okrutną wizją przyszłości, która myślała, że nigdy nie nadejdzie. ---- Kolejny zadowolony klient opuścił pokój należący do Heri. Siostra Cestre również przekroczyła jego próg, odprowadzając wzrokiem gościa. Następnie spojrzała na różową w kanapę. Rozgościł się na niej wyraźnie spięty mężczyzna o czerwonej zbroi. Siedział zmęczony, ze splecionymi placami i niecierpliwie czekał. - Zapraszam – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna o niebieskiej skórze, założyła na siebie fioletowy szlafrok i podążyła w głąb pomieszczenia. Rozbudzony Niro, niepewnie ruszył jej śladem. Toa Ognia odgarnął pobliskie kotary, momentalnie trafiając do innej rzeczywistości. Poczuł, jak jego nozdrza wypełnił przyjemny zapach kwiatów. Pomalowane na różowo ściany dodatkowo usypiały czujność każdego gościa, który tu trafiał. Na środku pomieszczenia stało zaś łoże. Duże, z baldachimem, zajmowało jedną ze ścian. Przy przeciwległej umieszczono zaś biurko wraz z piękną lampą o wymyślnych wzorach na białym kloszu. To właśnie przy niej zasiadła kobieta, a następnie wyciągnęła z szuflady plik kartek. - Sporządzę rachunek. Jakie usługi pana interesują? – spytał serdecznie, stukając o biurko fragmentami papirusu. Dopiero po chwili Niro ocknął się. - To dość…nietypowe usługi. - Takie też mogę zaoferować – odparła Heri, wskazując na łoże. - Ugh…obawiam się, że nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby…leżeć na łóżku. Wyraźnie rozbawiona kobieta odchyliła się na fotelu i włożyła kraniec ołówka do ust. - Rozluźnij się. Nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu: jestem prostytutką – rzekła, odkładając kartki. Tym razem to ona splotła palce i wbiła uwodzicielskie spojrzenie w gościa. – Skoro już wytłumaczyłam ci kim jestem, powiedz, co cię do mnie sprowadza. - Szukam kogoś, kto mógłby nadać na tyle silną wiadomość, aby dotarła do mojego umysłu – odparł młodzieniec, siadając na drugim krześle. Cestre uniosła brew. - Moje siostrzyczki są figlarne. Twierdzisz, że celowo mnie do ciebie sprowadziły? To w sumie miało by trochę sensu. Niezłe z ciebie ciacho. Toa Ognia poczuł, jak jego krtań zmienia się w kamień. Z trudem go przełknął. - Dzięki…ale nie przyszedłem tutaj aby żartować. To… - poważna sprawa? – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. – Wybacz, przysposobienie zawodowe. Bardzo lubię rozmawiać z każdym mężczyzną, który przekracza próg mojego pokoju. „Domyśliłem się” – pomyślał Niro. - Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: nie, nie sądzę, aby zrobił to ktoś z nas. Duża część przedstawicielek mojego gatunku ma raczej ograniczone zdolności psioniczne. Może…rozpoznałbyś te echo w twojej głowie, gdybyś usłyszał jego głos? Potrafiłbyś to uczynić? - Niezbyt. Było bardzo zniekształcone. - Zatem…to nie nasza robota. Takie sztuczki potrafią istoty, które mają moce psioniczne w małym paluszku. Na przykład…Toa. Niro skinął potwierdzająco, choć nie była to odpowiedź jakiej oczekiwał. Jedyna wojowniczka władająca taką zdolnością zginęła wiele lat temu. Nie znał nikogo, kto mógłby wysłać do niego wiadomość. - Rozumiem – uśmiechnął się. – To wszystko. Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas – dodał, po czym wstał. Gdy się tylko odwrócił, poczuł długie, pomalowane pazury, które wbiły się w jego nadgarstek. - Zaczekaj! - rzekła Heri. – Na pewno nic nie potrzebujesz? Może…ukoiłabym twoje myśli. Wyglądasz, jakbyś się czymś przejmował. Toa Ognia mruknął, zastanawiając się. - Nie szukam damy do towarzystwa. Nie wiem czy masz jakieś inne sposoby, aby mi pomóc. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna uniosła kąciki ust do góry, posadziła wojownika ponownie na krześle, otworzyła szafkę i wyciągnęła z przeźroczystą kulę. Przypomniała niemalże natychmiast o Sferze, o którą Niro zaciekle walczył. - Może…mała symulacja? Mamy ograniczone moce psioniczne, ale przy odrobinie współpracy jesteśmy w stanie odczytywać niewielkie urywki z przeszłości danych osób. Może jest jakaś chwila, która zapadła ci w pamięci i chciałbyś ją przywołać? – spytała, wskazując na przedmiot – To mi pomoże. Toa Ognia popatrzył z ciekawością na urządzenie. - Cóż, możemy, byle szybko. Nie mam wiele czasu - rzekł. Jednocześnie pomyślał sobie, że Heri była naprawdę ładną kobietą. Wygadaną, miłą i przynajmniej łudzącą wrażenie dobrej. Zastanawiał się, czy Shiney zdołał oprzeć się wdziękowi swojej znajomej. - Nie zdołał – Cestre uśmiechnęła się, przygotowując kulę. Jednocześnie wskazała brodą na fotografię, gdzie znajdowała się podobizna jej oraz Toa Powietrza. Trzymali się za ręce i śmiali – Mało kto potrafi. Ale on nie polubił mnie za to, że jestem ładna. Zawsze zdawał się mnie rozumieć. Nawet teraz, gdy ja muszę zbierać pieniądze w taki a nie inny sposób, a on kradnie. A mimo to, wciąż nade mną czuwa, a ja nad nim. Wydaje mi się, że to coś więcej. Niro szczerze się uśmiechnął. Nigdy nie miał jeszcze takiej przyjaciółki, w której znalazłby prawdziwe oparcie. Przez moment przeszła mu przez myśl Sentia, ale błyskawicznie pozbył się wspomnienia o niej. - Taka relacja to skarb – stwierdził krótko chłopak. - Zgadza się, a teraz sprawdźmy, jaki skarb ukrywa się w twojej głowie – poinstruowała prostytutka, przykładając dłonie młodzieńca do kuli. Po chwili, zaczęła emanować ze swojego wnętrza słabym światłem. Heri również położyła na niej dłoń. Momentalnie, Toa Ognia przeniósł się do bardzo odległej mu przeszłości. Miał wrażenie, że swoim duchem trafia do zupełnie innego ciała. Z początku wydawało mu się obce, jednak z czasem coraz to dokładniejszej adaptacji, rozpoznał samego siebie. Był Matoraninem. Stał na szczycie doskonale znanej mu latarni Galinisa. Wizji towarzyszyły ułożone po bokach pokoju malarskie sztalugi oraz sprzęt astronomiczny. Młodzieniec czuł również futro Gwiazdy, która jeszcze w pełni nie wyrosła. Jej delikatna sierść uspokoiła podenerwowane ciało Matoranina. Wreszcie, zmaterializował się przed nim ostatni element wizji. Toa Lodu. - Ukończyłeś podstawy szkolenia, Niro. Jesteś gotów, aby zostać strażnikiem Krias – rzekł swoim poważnym głosem. Miał otwarte dłonie w których spoczywał kamień Toa. Wojownik chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale szybko zrozumiał, że nie może. Mógł jedynie wsłuchiwać się w swojego sobowtóra. - Nie wiem czy jestem gotów, mentorze. Waham się. Galinis prychnął i uśmiechnął się lekko. - To normalne. Tylko głupcy nie wątpią. Pamiętaj jednak o tym, że bohater nie może się zatrzymać. Czasem musisz zdusić swoje niepewności. Toa zostaje się na zawsze, nie masz czasu na to, aby się zastanawiać. Młodzieniec poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Słowa mistrza zdawały się być teraz takie prawdziwe. Galinis zginął, do samego końca nie uciekając od przeznaczenia. Walczył, był dzielny jak mało kto. - Powiedz mi uczciwie nauczycielu, czy będę dobrym Toa? Mężczyzna chwycił ucznia za ramię. - To zależy tylko i wyłącznie od ciebie – rzekł, podając mu kamień. Niepewny Matoranin pochwycił go. Spojrzał jeszcze na Gwiazdę, która nie spuszczała uśmiechu ze swojego pyska. Widząc to, Niro wziął głęboki oddech i rozpoczął przemianę. Fala mocy wypełniła całego jego ciało, niczym woda, która wlewa się po brzegi do szklanej misy. Poczuł niezrównaną siłę i moc, płynącą mu w żyłach. Stał się silniejszy i szybszy. Odkrył nowy potencjał we własnym ciele, które dopiero teraz zdawało się żyć naprawdę. Młodzieniec z przeszłości był uradowany tym zjawiskiem, ale jego obecna podświadomość już nie. Wojownik nauczył się, że choć jest potężny, świat także ma własne pokłady mocy. Mocy, z którą każdy Toa próbuje się zmierzyć. Po kilkunastu sekundach, metamorfoza dobiegła końca. - Jestem… - Toa. Tak, zgadza się. Teraz zacząłeś swoją misję naprawdę. Zobowiązałeś się chronić tych, którzy tego potrzebują, niezależnie czy zdobyli twój szacunek, niezależnie od tego, czy mieszkają tu czy w obcych krainach i niezależnie od tego, czy wyznają zasady takie jak ty. Czerwony wojownik kiwnął podbródkiem, a następnie wyciągnął wspaniałe ostrze, które towarzyszyło mu od samego początku. Teraz będzie wraz z nim tworzyło jego dalszą drogę. - A…czy te zasady, nie będą mnie ograniczać podczas mojej drogi? Galinis ponownie nie krył uśmiechu. - Niro…zasady nie zostały stworzone po to, aby nas ograniczać, tylko po to, aby nas chronić. - Przed czym…? Toa Ognia nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Obserwujący to wszystko mężczyzna wiedział, co za chwilę stanie się. Mentor wyjrzy przez okno, dostrzeże licznych łowców, którzy przybiją swoimi statkami na wyspiarską plażę. Konsekwencją tego będzie pierwsze spotkanie Niro i Nenreha. Walka, która rozpoczęła ich konflikt. Obaj Toa natychmiast zbiegli z wieży. Galinis postanowił zaatakować najeźdźców z lewej strony, powierzając uczniowi pieczę nad prawym skrzydłem. Teraz biegł wraz z Rahi i wbił się w kolumnę wrogów. Zaczął walczyć. Wykonywał kolejne cięcia, powodując zamieszanie w wrogich jednostkach. Po raz pierwszy skorzystał z mocy maski, po raz pierwszy użył także mocy żywiołu. To było coś nowego. Wreszcie, naprzeciwko wojownika stanął ostatni z przybyszów, walczący zacieklej niż jego bracia. W dłoni trzymał maczetę, pot spływał powoli z jego granatowego, organicznego kręgosłupa, zaś spojrzenie krwistoczerwonych oczu rzucało wyzwanie strażnikowi Matoran. - Nieźle…jak na świeżo upieczonego Toa – stwierdził Nenreh. – Ale ze mną nie wygrasz. Wyglądasz mi na typowego żółtodzioba. Pokonałem takich jak ty setki. Niro próbował zachować spokój. - To tylko pozory, a one bywają mylące. Zakazanin oblizał tylko suche usta. Przeciwnicy rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Pierwsza ruszyła Gwiazda, która śmiałym atakiem powaliła na ziemię pędzącego Skakdiego Wody. Próbowała zacisnąć na nim rząd ostrych kłów, ale uderzenie w szczękę skutecznie odrzuciło go na bok. Gdy powalony próbował wstać, ponownie został przygwożdżony o ziemię. Ostrza dwóch mężczyzn zderzyły się ze sobą, a iskry poleciały na boki. Nenreh w pewnym momencie kopnął rywala w pośladek, a ten przeleciał do przodu nad łowcą niewolników. Obaj wreszcie mogli wstać. Wtedy jednak, do akcji ponownie wróciła wilczyca. Rahi wbiło zęby w kostkę Zakazianina, przygważdżając go do piachu. Z trudem sparował zbliżający się atak młodzika, a następnie walnął go pięścią w szczękę. Jeden z zębów poleciał na piach. Zszokowany Toa Ognia przetarł pełne krwi usta, odchodząc na dwa kroki do tyłu. Skakdi zaś uśmiechnął się. - Podczas swojej przygody, stracisz mój drogi jeszcze wiele zębów. Chcąc nie chcąc, obecny Niro musiał przyznać mu rację. Tymczasem mężczyzna o granatowej zbroi nadal mocował się z Gwiazdą, której nie chciał puścić. Zobaczył także nieugiętego rywala, który niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do niego. Musiał skorzystać z mocy laserowego wzroku. Po chwili posłał falę czerwonego promienia, który miał przeciąć Toa Ognia jak masło. W rzeczywistości jednak, przeciwnik był na to przygotowany. Nastawił ostrze, które odbiło wiązkę tam skąd pochodziła. Skupiona energia wbiła się w lewe oko Zakazianina. Nenreh upadł na ziemię, łapiąc się za wypalony oczodół. Niro zaś podszedł do przodu i nastawił miecz, gotów, aby to zakończyć. Wtedy jednak poczuł zimny dotyk nauczyciela, który chwycił jego nadgarstek. - Nie tego cię uczyłem – rzekł Galinis. – Toa nie zabija. Zostaw go w spokoju. Wojownik, choć niechętnie, spełnił te prośbę. Patrzył teraz na haniebnie pokonanego, wówczas jeszcze młodego Skakdi, którego kostka wciąż była miażdżona przez kły białej wilczycy. - Dlaczego Kodeks zakazuje nam zabijania? - By nie staliśmy się tym, kim obecnie jest Harvar. Harvar. Długo intrygował Niro. Adept nie znał go za dobrze, choć słyszał opowieści o zdeterminowanym, zbuntowanym strażniku. Wiedział także, jak jego zdrada wpłynęła na mentora. Nagle…wizja zaczęła się rozmywać. Po kilku sekundach, polegających na przywróceniu dawnej rzeczywistości, zdezorientowany gość znowu zasiadł przed Heri. - Czemu mi to pokazałaś? – spytał. - Nie wiem – kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – To ty powinieneś mi odpowiedzieć. Akurat to wspomnienie najbardziej domagało się przypomnienia. Niro skinął głową potwierdzająco, a następnie wyciągnął z odzyskanej sakwy trochę widgetów. To była bardzo dziwna wizyta. - Dziękuje – odparł krótko. – Na mnie już czas. Cestre nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się i wskazała na drzwi wyjściowe. Toa Ognia opuścił prostytutkę i ruszył w głąb Qarthar, zastanawiając się nad sensem wspomnienia. Dzięki niemu, do jego umysłu powróciła myśl o wielu istotach. O Harvarze. Wojowniku, który złamał zasady, jakie wyznawali Niro i Galinis. To on był największą przestrogą dla chłopaka noszącego Miru, który postanowił od teraz jak najbardziej przestrzegać Kodeksu. Potem myślał o Galinisie. Mistrzu, będącym ideałem do którego dążył młodzieniec. On po prostu chciał być bohaterem, takim jak on. Jeśli pragnął to osiągnąć, uznał, że będzie musiał przejść identyczną drogę. I wreszcie…Toa Ognia powrócił wspomnieniem do Gwiazdy. To ostatnie wciąż było w nim najsilniejsze. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Rahi prawdopodobnie wciąż żyje i potrzebuje swojej pomocy. A zagubiony w tym nieprzyjaznym świecie Niro potrzebował z kolei jej wsparcia. Wszystkiemu był winny Nenreh. Nie tylko utracie Gwiazdy, ale także zachowaniu mieszkańców. Młodzieniec każdego dnia, także teraz, obserwował to samo: masę bez celu do życia, bojącą się o własną egzystencję. Ukrywającą się w wysokich gmachach, które swoimi płaskimi dachami zdawały się zrównywać z niebem. To właśnie na nie spoglądał teraz wojownik. I właśnie wtedy Toa Ognia stanął jakby rażony piorunem. W okolicach domu Praggsa unosił się czarny dym. Na domiar złego, Niro dostrzegł żółtego ptaka, który pędził w locie, zasiadł na jego ramieniu i zaćwierkał ostrzegawczo. - Praggs…- młodzieniec cały pobladł i puścił się biegiem. Minął kilka zakrętów i znalazł się tuż pod źródłem ognia, wokół którego zebrali się gapie. Mieszkańcy próbowali pomóc, ale jęzory pożogi skutecznie im to uniemożliwiały: gdy kilku z nich zbliżyło się do budynku, spadła na nich tablica z pokojami gościnnymi. - Damy sobie radę – rzekł jeden z mężczyzn, patrząc na spoconego Toa Ognia. Ten zaś nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, a po chwili zaczęły do niej spływać kolejne fale gorąca. Taka ilość płomieni była szkodliwa nawet dla przedstawiciela tegoż żywiołu, ale to nie zatrzymało młodzieńca. Po kilkunastu sekundach cała energia skumulowała się w nim, a z domu Praggsa została tylko sypiąca się rudera. Niro posłał spojrzenie zgromadzonym, następnie osłonił usta dłonią i ruszył w głąb gmachu. Wśród obserwujących nie było Skakdiego Lodu. Toa trafił do środka. Czuł, jak dym nieprzyjemnie wdziera się w jego powieki i je szczypie. Mimo to, przybysz się nie poddawał. Odkopywał kolejne fragmenty mebli strawionych ogniem, ale bezskutecznie. Wtedy też do poszukiwań dołączyło się żółte Rahi, które poleciało na wyższe piętro. Praggs leżał nieprzytomny w pokoju swojego jedynego gościa. Niro próbował go zarzucić na ramiona, ale był zbyt ciężki. Chwycił go za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą. W pół ruchu jednak przestał. Dostrzegł cressańskiego gwardzistę, który wpatrywał się w oddali przez okno na zdarzenie. Młodzieniec był w stanie wyczytać z jego twarzy tylko jedno słowo. „Ostrzegaliśmy.” Zaraz potem, Toa Ognia ruszył dalej. Trafił na zewnątrz, a następnie próbował ocucić Zakazianina. Udało mu się. Po chwili spoczęło na nim spojrzenie zmęczonych, zielonych oczu. Poczuł, jak dotyka go przekrwiona ręka. Dopiero wtedy zauważył czerwoną smugę, która szpeciła na wylot ciało mężczyzny. - Zajmiemy się nim – po chwili rzekły przybyłe na miejsce Ko-Matoranki, które przyniosły ze sobą nosze. Należały do służb ratunkowych. Chłopak pozwolił im zabrać Praggsa, jednak najpierw ten zacisnął dłoń na jego nadgarstku. - Zaopiekuj się pisklakiem…-wysapał słabo Skakdi, po czym znowu legł nieprzytomnie, tym razem na noszach. Niro odprowadził spojrzeniem gospodarza. Został sam na pustej ulicy, gdy większość gapiów odeszła w swoją stronę. On mimo to wciąż stał wryty w ziemię. Nie wiedział co się właściwie stało. Jego życie było w zagrożeniu. Miał wrażenie, że przez to spadł na niego wyrok śmierci, a egzekwowano na tych, którzy okazali mu pomocną dłoń. Świadomość tego, że kolejna istota ucierpiała przez jego konflikt z Nenrehem tylko pogłębiła jego bolesne wyrzuty sumienia. Adept w końcu runął na osamotnioną ławkę. Przyjrzał się budynkowi. Nagle, wstał równie błyskawicznie co zasiadł. Na samym środku ulicy pojawiła się jedna postać. Jej skórę zdobiły liczne blizny, a popękany pancerz świadczył o licznych katuszach, jakie musiała przejść ta kobieta. „''Wreszcie się spotkaliśmy''” – w umyśle Niro pojawiły się wyraźniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej słowa Ceyi. Rozdział V - Nie wiem od czego zacząć – rzekła dziewczyna, przykładając lodowy okład na czoło. Ceya siedziała w towarzystwie Niro, Rithala i Shineya w pomieszczeniu, należącym do tego ostatniego. Posadzono nią na fotelu i uważnie opatrzono. Turaga i Toa Powietrza skupiali na niej swoje zszokowane spojrzenia. - Od początku Ceya, od początku – odparł młodzieniec. Toa Psioniki z trudem przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła opowiadać. - Gdy spadłam z klifu, znaleźli mnie żołnierze Nenreha i przyprowadzili przed jego oblicze. Skakdi mógł mnie zabić, ale uznał, że bardziej przydam mu się żywa…w końcu władam Psioniką, co nie? Wykorzystywał mnie do manipulowania umysłami innych, a gdy tego nie robił, gniłam w lochach, przykuta do łańcuchów. W słowo wszedł jej Shiney. - Wybacz, mówisz o Fortecy? - Nie, gdybym tam trafiła – dziewczyna przerwała, skupiając wzrok na rycinie naściennej mapy. Spojrzała na gigantyczną część wyspy, większą od tej mieszkalnej -…to pewnie nie przeżyłabym. Pomagała mi pewna Matoranka. Aż strach pomyśleć, co spotyka więźniów w Fortecy. - Doskonale wiem, co się tam dzieje, droga Toa – odparł mężczyzna. – Turago, proszę, podaj mi segregator po lewej. Kulejący Rithal powlókł się wraz ze swoją laską do regału i wręczył ją przyjacielowi. - Nie powinienem wam tego mówić, ale…chyba mogę wam zaufać – rzekł Toa, unosząc brew i patrząc przenikliwie po gościach. – Od kilku tygodni więźniowie w Fortecy ulegają coraz większym represjom. Denerwują się, zwołują małe powstania, a to kończy się nabiciem na włócznie Cressan. Od jakiegoś czasu planujemy temu…zaprzestać. - Kto? – spytała Ceya. - On i paru innych Toa – odparł gardłowym głosem Rithal, wskazując na podobiznę wojowników, znajdujących się na pobliskim obrazie. Od lewej strony stali tam kolejno: Lohri, Seko, Fenris, Shiney, Bael i Ryver. - Chcecie odbić więźniów? – rzuciła się dziewczyna. Wiedziała, jak dobrze jest strzeżone – Kto wami dowodzi? - Cóż…kiedyś to było zadanie Fenrisa, ale teraz sami musimy sobie radzić – odpowiedział chłopak w zielonym pancerzu, szukając potwierdzenia u mędrca, który tylko skinął głową – Przez poprzednią wojnę morale naszych Toa znacznie upadły, ale teraz staramy się podnieść po klęsce. I…pomyśleliśmy, że moglibyście nam pomóc w odbiciu wyspy. Shiney spuścił wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę z absurdalnego planu. Ceya zaczęła zaś głęboko zastanawiać się nad sensem takiego przedsięwzięcia. Dopiero co uciekła z więzienia, wiedziała, że nie łatwo będzie im to powtórzyć, zwłaszcza, gdy będą chcieli uratować wszystkich pojmanych. Mimo to, Toa Psioniki powinna zgodzić się na tę propozycję. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z wpływu Nenreha na gwardzistów, którzy zrobią wszystko, aby więźniowie na długo zapamiętali pobyt w Fortecy. Sama kiedyś była jedną z nich i choć nie chciała tam wracać, wciąż czuła się odpowiedzialna o resztę braci i sióstr. - Jak sam widzisz, Shiney, jestem słaba – podjęła kobieta. – Mamy też sporo spraw związanych z Krias. Gdy jednak tylko poczuję się choć trochę lepiej, postaram się pomóc. Oczy młodzieńca zaświeciły się blaskiem nadziei. - Dziękuje! – rzekł z prawdziwym przejęciem w głosie. Potem spojrzał na chłopaka noszącego Miru. – A ty? Niro podskoczył. Chyba dopiero teraz ocknął się. Wertował swoją pamięć, starając się być jednocześnie obecnym w rzeczywistości i przeszłości, ale to drugie szybko zawładnęło jego umysłem. Spoglądając na siedzącego na parapecie, osamotnionego ptaka, przypominał sobie o Praggsie. Cierpiał w szpitalu i niewiadome było, co się z nim stanie. Nie był pierwszą istotą, której życie było niepewne. Pierwszą była Gwiazda. Toa Ognia myślał, że żółte Rahi może odrobinę złagodzi jego ból po zaginięciu wilczycy, ale tak nie było. Zmierzył się z brutalną rzeczywistością, która nie potrafiła mu wynagrodzić tej straty. Rzeczywistością, którą jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie uznałby za realną. Niro miał mnóstwo zobowiązań wobec swojej wyspy, ale wciąż był zwykłym mieszkańcem Wszechświata Matoran, zdolnym do zawierania więzi i tęsknoty. To właśnie ona podpowiadała mu, co musi zrobić w tej sytuacji. Adept wstał, wyciągając dłoń do drugiego rozmówcy. - Pomogę – rzekł krótko, ściskając rękę Shineya. Lewy kącik jego ust uniósł się w chytrym uśmieszku. - Świetnie – odparł. – Witamy wśród Toa Nazar. Wieczorem odbędzie się narada, którą poprowadzi baron Bael. Pojawią się wszyscy. Wspólnie będziemy dopieszczać szczegóły ataku na zbrojownię Cressan. Liczę, że nam pomożecie. Dwójka wojowników z tropikalnej wyspy skinęła głowami. - Zostawię was teraz samych – rzekł Toa Powietrza, a następnie wraz z mędrcem opuścili pokój. Skupiony Niro popatrzył na towarzyszkę. Była w trudnym stanie (zarówno fizycznym, jak i psychicznym), ale starała się pomóc. On też musiał tak postąpić. Tymczasem Ceya wbiła w niego spojrzenie zielonych, pięknych oczu. - Dobrze…a teraz opowiesz mi o wszystkim, co działo się na Krias pod moją nieobecność… ---- Gwiazda błąkała się wśród ciemności. Starała się w niej rozeznać, przysuwając nozdrza do podłogi i ścian w pomieszczeniu. Nie czuła jednak nic oprócz dymu, który unosił się z cygara Nenreha. Zakazianin dokończył palenie, a następnie założył skórzaną rękawicę i zbliżył się z nożem do zwierzyny. Zdezorientowane Rahi nie wiedziało co zrobić. Zaczęło powoli oddalać się od napastnika, ale wkrótce poczuło, jak podkulony ogon delikatnie smaga kraniec pomieszczenia. Zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Ciemność utrudniała rozeznanie Gwieździe, przez co nie mogła zlokalizować Skakdiego za pomocą reszty zmysłów. - Jeśli chcesz być groźna, musisz odpowiednio reagować na atak – rzekł mężczyzna, dotykając palcem czubka noża. Chwilę później, delikatnie dźgnął zwierzę w korpus. Z płytkiej rany wydobyła się niewielka stróżka krwi. Rahi zaskamlało i oddaliło się. - Do diaska, zła reakcja! – warknął Nenreh, drapiąc się po głowie. – Jak cię ten Niro wytresował? Jeśli ktoś cię atakuje, musisz zrobić to samo. Ucieczka ci nic nie da. Zaszarżował ponownie. Kolejna rzeka krwi skaziła białe futro Gwiazdy. Ta jednak nie odpowiedziała agresywnie. Widząc to, mężczyzna zaatakował ponownie. I ponownie. I ponownie. I ponownie. Wreszcie, doszło do pierwszego ugryzienia. Wilczyca zatopiła kły w rękawicy. W odpowiedzi, Zakazianin wyrwał swoją dłoń z żelaznego uścisku zębów, podniósł zwierzę za szyję i cisnął je w drugi kraniec gabinetu. - Dobrze – klasnął. – O to właśnie chodzi. Zaatakował znów. Za pierwszym razem Rahi dało się dźgnąć, jednak przy ponownej szarży dziabnęło Nenreha w palec. Potem już poszło z górki. Zaczęło wgryzać się w rękawice niemal za każdym razem. Mężczyzna stopniowo zauważał coraz to bardziej przekrwione oczy zwierzyny, która nie dawała się więcej okaleczać. Jeśli będą to wystarczająco często powtarzać, uczyni z niej prywatną maszynę do zabijania. Nieoczekiwanie, przy kolejnym ataku, Gwiazda wgryzła się w drugą dłoń tyrana. Na nieosłoniętej ręce pojawił się ślady dużych blizn. Rozwścieczony mężczyzna zdołał posłać równie zdenerwowane Rahi do kąta za pomocą kopnięcia w jej mordę. Następnie popatrzył na potwora, którego tworzył. - Szybko się uczysz – mówił, łapiąc się za ranę. – Jeszcze tylko trochę czasu i… - Nenrehu – do pomieszczenie wtargnęła nieoczekiwanie Kami. Zapaliła światło, momentalnie zmieniając scenerię pokoju. Skakdi posłał jej znienawidzone spojrzenie, ale błyskawicznie rozpromienił się, gdy w progu pojawił się jego dawny uczeń. Teris. - Kami, zabierz Gwiazdę i zostaw nas samych – rozkazał mężczyzna. Sanitariuszka posłusznie założyła smycz na wilczycę i opuściła pomieszczenie. Gdy wychodziła, Zakazianin dostrzegł łzę w jej oczach, która spłynęła w okolice jeszcze świeżej blizny na masce. Idealnej kary za ucieczkę Ceyi. - Witam cię serdecznie drogi Terisie – rzekł Skakdi, ściskając przybysza. – Chodź, usiądź proszę – dodał, wskazując na fotel przy biurku. Łowca posłusznie udał się we wskazane miejsce, jednocześnie badając pokój. Ten gabinet Nenreha znajdował się w najwyższym budynku Fortecy, na samym jej szczycie. Był raczej skromnie urządzony. Naprzeciwko drzwi stało biurko z papierośnicą i lampą oraz dwa krzesła. Przy prawej ścianie postawiono liczne regały z papierowymi katalogami, a także gablotę na same najlepsze trunki. Z drugiej strony zamontowano zaś panoramiczną szybę. Teraz dawała widok na rozwścieczone burzą chmury i deszcz, dudniący o przeźroczystą taflę. - Wiesz po co to przybyłem, nauczycielu – rzekł spokojnie Teris, sącząc łyk podanego napoju. - Naturalnie. Zostawiłem Niro przy życiu, dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzyłeś. Wątpię, aby opuścił teraz wyspę. Masz zatem dodatkowo ograniczone pole poszukiwań. - Doskonale. Nie chciałbym się ganiać przez kilka dni za byle jakim Toa. Tymi słowami zmusił Zakazianina do uniesienia swoich czarnych brwi. Mężczyzna odchylił się na krześle, założył nogi na blat i zaczął przecierać czerwony wizjer optyczny. Popatrzył białą gałką oczną na rozmówcę. - Nie lekceważ go, Terisie. To wprawdzie świeżo upieczony strażnik Matoran, który nie ma jeszcze pojęcia o otaczającym go świecie, ale nie możemy go olać. Czasem pozory mylą, a ja przeczuwam, iż Niro może nam naprawę poważnie zagrozić. Przedstawiciel rasy Johmak prychnął. Chyba nie zgodził się z słowami dawnego nauczyciela. - Dobrze, będę ostrożny. - Świetnie. Skoro już ten temat mamy za sobą, powiedz, jak miewa ci się w tej robocie? - Nawet nieźle. Znalazłem pewną przyjaciółkę, Sentię. - Ohoho, widzę, że… - rozradowany Nenreh chciał potrząsnąć znajomego za ramię, ale ten mu przerwał. - Poczekaj. Mam właśnie z nią pewien problem. Gdy tylko usłyszała o tym, że celem jest ten Toa Ognia, stała się…dziwna. Zaczęła o mnóstwo rzeczy wypytywać, sugerowała, że ta misja jest niewarta zachodu. Obawiam się, że… -…może mieć związek z Niro? Poczekaj, zaraz to sprawdzę – Skakdi Wody wstał, po chwili podając z półki jeden ze swoich segregatorów. Teris zaczął czytać. - Sentia. Jedna z najbardziej doświadczonych łowców, niezrzeszona z ugrupowaniem Cienia. Lata młodości spędziła na Xii, szybko została bardzo doświadczoną wojowniczką. Towarzyszyła jej niejaka Deeria, inna, równie uzdolniona Vortixx. Sentia brała udział w bitwie o Krias przeciwko Trupim Łupieżcom. Uznana za martwą – łucznik skończył czytać, a następnie odłożył katalog i popatrzył po nauczycielu. - Możliwe, że zna Niro, on właśnie stamtąd pochodzi. - Rozumiem. Czy mógłbyś zająć się nią na czas mojego polowania? Nie chcę, aby weszła mi w drogę. Nenreh włożył długopis do ust i zaczął nim gmerać w zębach. - Tia, kilku strażników zaopiekuje się nią. - Dziękuje – Teris poderwał się z fotela i uścisnął dłoń nauczyciela. – Na mnie już pora. - To była przyjemność z tobą się spotkać – odpowiedział Zakazianin, po czym wskazał na wyjście. Aby uniknąć kolumnady długich schodów, Teris zmienił się w chmarę kryształów i zanurkował wzdłuż klatki schodowej. Po chwili zjawił się na parterze, gdzie odzyskał materialną postać. Ruszył przed siebie. Na ostatnim schodku siedziała Kami wraz z Gwiazdą, której goiła drobne zadrapania nożem. Obie posłały ponure spojrzenia mężczyźnie, który właśnie się oddalał. Zdawał się być…nieobliczalnym. Matoranka Wody od razu rozpoznała te cechę. Miała wrażenie, że łucznik tylko pozornie wywierał na innych wrażenie spokojnego i opanowanego. - Kami, wychodzimy – dziewczynę z rozważań wyrwał dźwięk głosu Nenreha, który zszedł ze stopni i podążył do wyjścia. Smutna lekarka zmusiła się do uśmiechu, który posłała wilczycy. Poklepała ją po głowie i ruszyła śladem swojego właściciela. Zapadła noc. Więźniowie jednak nie spali. Forteca, składająca się z grubych murów i wysokich budynków, była tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej poplątanej sieci więziennych korytarzy i cel. W podziemiach, zza żelaznymi kratami, mieszkała większa ilość istot niż wszyscy mieszkańcy Qarthar włącznie. Drażniące światło reflektorów, ponure ściany i szum odgłosów więźniów, którzy nie potrafili zmrużyć oczu – tak można by określić warunki panujące w prawdziwej części Fortecy. Mówią, że mało kto przyzwyczajał się do atmosfery panującej w podziemiach. Większość uwięzionych stanowili zwykli cywile, którzy nie potrafili odnaleźć się w rzeczywistości ograniczonej do spania w paskudnych celach i katorżniczej pracy dla Cressan. Mimo krótkiego pobytu w Fortecy, Vehren odczuł to na własnej skórze. Matoranin siedział na kamiennym łożu, opierając się o ścianę i patrząc w sufit. Po jego lewej stronie znajdowały się kraty, a za nimi korytarze więzienne, gdzie gwardziści uważnie czuwali nad resztą osadzonych. Świadomość tego, że był jednym z nich, nie dawała mu spokoju. Był zwykłym kowalem, nikomu nie zawinił. Pracował uczciwie, nawet w tak nieprzyjaznym miejscu w którym przyszło mu żyć. Cenił sobie swoje spokojne życie za piecem hutniczym. Teraz zdawało mu się, że przez Nenreha nigdy już nie wróci do tamtych czasów. Był słabym Matoraninem, który pewnie zardzewieje na śmierć wraz z innymi, zanim nadejdą dni, gdy odzyskają wolność. Świadomy własnej sytuacji, Vehren pozwolił, aby mała łza spłynęła po jego Akaku. Chciało mu się płakać. Pociągnął nosem. - Nie mazgaj się – nagle usłyszał kobiecy głos. Jego właścicielkę i kowala dzieliła gruba ściana. Zdezorientowany Matoranin podniósł głowę. - Od dawna tutaj siedzisz? – spytał. - Nie wiem. Może od miesiąca…albo trzech. Więzień z czasem gubi poczucie czasu. A ty? Jesteś tutaj nowy, nieprawdaż? - Tak. Dopiero tutaj trafiłem. - Hmmm…zatem minie trochę zanim dostosujesz się do tutejszych realiów. Wkrótce jednak pogodzisz się z losem. - Tak jak ty? Ich dialog przerwała dręcząca cisza. Dopiero po chwili odezwała się kobieta. - Nie…ja jej jeszcze nie straciłam. Wiem, że są istoty, które mi pomogą. Vehren kiwnął potwierdzająco głową i splótł palce. - Chciałbym mieć kogoś takiego… - A Toa? Nie wierzysz w nich? Oni tobie nie wesprą? - Wątpię. Mają mnóstwo spraw na powierzchni, po za tym…kto podejmowałby się szturmu na Fortecę? To samobójstwo. - Nie gadać! – nagle warknął strażnik, który zbliżył się do kraty i uderzył w nią grotem włóczni. Vehren odprowadził go spojrzeniem. - Zatem…miej nadzieję. Może to ona wystarczy, aby cię uratować – odezwała się dziewczyna. Matoranin nie odpowiedział od razu. Starał się ułożyć na twardym materacu. Bardzo brakowało mu jego ulubionej poduszki, która leżała na sofie w jego mieszkaniu. - Dzięki za radę. Jestem Vehren. Jak cię zwą? Ponownie im przerwano. Tym razem przyszedł inny strażnik, który przybił do kraty kartkę. Kowal natychmiast stanął na nogach i zerknął na jej treść. Widniał tam kod więźnia, B-G 2573. Nagle, mężczyzna usłyszał słowa sąsiadki. - Jestem B-G 2574, a ty? ---- Zgodnie z zapowiedzią Shineya, wszyscy Toa Nazar zjawili się wieczorem w jego mieszkaniu. Przybysze zgromadzili się w jego pokoju, gdzie został ugoszczony Niro. Na środku przestawili prostokątny stół, wokół którego zebrali się wszyscy, zza wyjątkiem Ceyi, która odpoczywała. - Tak więc, drogi Niro, chyba czas przedstawić ci gości – zaczął mówić Toa Powietrza, wskazując na pierwszego z nich. Toa Dźwięku średniej wysokości, maska Calix. – Oto Ryver. - Witaj, miło cię poznać – mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń do Toa Ognia, którą ten chętnie uścisnął. Jednocześnie, Ryver wskazał dłonią na dwójkę strażników Matoran, których stało raczej na uboczu – A oto Lohri – pokazał na kobietę, noszącą niebieski pancerz i Kauaku. Przez pas miała przewieszony rząd sztyletów. Dobrze jej patrzyło z oczu -…i Seko – drugą istotą był Toa Magnetyzmu. Szczupły, najwyższy z nich wszystkich, nosił Matatu – maska ta przypomniała Niro o jego dawnym nauczycielu. Dla odmiany, spojrzenie Seko było raczej zimne. Obaj Toa ukłonili się nisko przed młodzieńcem. - I…baron Bael. Nasz obecny przywódca – kontynuował Ryver, przedstawiając barczystego Toa Ziemi, którego plecy zdobiła spływająca aż po podłogę bordowa peleryna. Przez pas miał przewieszoną zdobioną szablę, zaś na jego twarzy spoczywała Pakari. - Miło mi cię poznać, Baelu – Niro wyciągnął dłoń do nowego znajomego, ale ten ani nie myślał, aby zmienić pozycję swoich rąk, które opierały się o blat stołu. - Dla ciebie baronie Baelu – odezwał się Toa Ziemi. Speszony młodzieniec zajął miejsce obok Rithala. - Dobrze, skoro formalności mamy już za sobą, przejdźmy do meritum – zaczął Shiney, który zdjął ze ściany mapę i rozłożył ją na stole. - Dokładnie – rozmowę przejął baron. – Naszym celem jest cressańska zbrojownia, znajdująca się blisko wybrzeża. Możemy dostać się przez główne wejście, choć oczywiście nie jest to zbyt rozsądne. Proponuję, aby jeden z naszych zanurkował do pobliskiej zatoki, znajdującej się niemalże obok wybrzeża. Ryver włamie się do systemu i otworzy właz, którym wypływają nieczystości. Nasz intruz dostanie się do kanału i przeforsuje sobie wejście do zbrojowni, w czasie gdy my będziemy go ubezpieczać, forsując główne wejście. - Z całym szacunkiem baronie… ale to dość niebezpieczne. Jeśli nakryją naszego włamywacza, będzie po nim – odezwał się Ryver. - Rozumiem, specu od technologii, że masz lepszy pomysł – piorunujące spojrzenie zaatakowało asystenta Baela. Teraz siedział już cicho. - Dobrze, ale kto…no wiecie, wejdzie do kanalizacji? Cisza. I jeszcze większa cisza. - No dobra, ja to zrobię – wreszcie zgłosił się Shiney. – Bywałem w gorszych sytuacjach. - Heh…będziesz miał KUPĘ roboty – Niro szturchnął kolegę, a obaj się zaśmiali całkiem głośno. Dopiero chrząknięcie baronia uspokoiło ich. Zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na Toa Ognia. - Masz jeszcze coś ważnego do powiedzenia, drogi Toa? – młodzieniec kiwnął przecząco głową. – Zatem nie przeszkadzaj. Omawiamy bardzo ważną strategię, a swoim zachowaniem nam nie pomagasz. Na misji też będziesz tak pewny siebie, gdy gwardziści będą próbowali poderżnąć ci gardło? Lepiej słuchaj młodzieńcze, by potem nikt nie musiał się narażać przez twoją niesubordynację. Niro i Shiney spuścili głowy. - Moi drodzy, musimy dać z siebie wszystko. Gdy już przejmiemy zbrojownie, uzbrojenie otrzymają cywile. Wtedy będziemy zastanawiać się co dalej. Jeśli jednak zawiedziemy…pewnie Qarthar już nigdy się nie podniesie. Dlatego macie zabić każdego na swojej drodze. Ostatnia prośba dowódcy najbardziej zdenerwowała ucznia Galinisa. - Przygotowałem komunikatory – rzekł Ryver, rozdając niewielkie, kwadratowe urządzenia. – Pozwolą nam komunikować się na bliską odległość, mają ograniczony sygnał. Toa Bael odebrał podarunek przeznaczony dla niego, a następnie uniósł go pod światło lampy, popatrzył niewiernie i założył na głowę. Jego asystent i najlepszy przyjaciel oczekiwał jakieś pochwały za takie osiągnięcie, jednak otrzymał w nagrodę jedynie delikatne kiwnięcie głową. - Zanim zakończymy, macie jakieś pytania? – spytał Toa Ziemi. Niro od razu uniósł dłoń i zaczął mówić. - Czy musimy unicestwiać naszych przeciwników? – rzekł lekko zakłopotanym głosem, drapiąc się z tyłu głowy. – Uczono mnie, że Toa nie powinni zabijać. Słysząc to, Bael schylił się i oparł kostki o stół. Popatrzył poważnym spojrzeniem po zestresowanym młodzieńcu. - Niro, mnie też tak uczono. To jednak były…tylko puste regułki. Twoją prawdziwą naukę stanowi życie, a gdy to stara się ciebie zniszczyć, musisz się bronić. Inaczej je stracisz. Baron rzekł to niezwykle zimnym tonem, ale Toa Ognia miał wrażenie, że starszy od niego wojownik próbował przekazać mu coś wartościowego. Pewnie kłóciłby się co do założeń lidera, ale wolał tego nie robić. Zamiast tego kiwnął oczyma. - Dobrze. Odpocznijcie do rana. Widzimy się jutro – rzekł Bael, po czym w towarzystwie Lohri i Seko opuścili pomieszczenie. Ryver został jeszcze w środku, pomagając Shineyowi odwiesić naścienną mapę. Dołączył do nich strażnik Matoran o czerwonym pancerzu. - Czy…Bael zawsze taki jest? Ryver nie krył lekkiego uśmiechu na masce. - Oschły, zarozumiały i poważny? Tia, ta cały on. Znam go nie od dziś i mimo, że posiada liczne wady, to świetny wojownik, który rzuciłby się w ogień za tym, co dla niego ważne. Toa Ognia zmrużył brwi. Na razie widział głównie wady nowego przełożonego, a nie wachlarz jego zalet. Chwilę potem, Toa Dźwięku wyszedł, zaś Shiney ułożył się do spoczynku. W salonie zostali już tylko Niro i Rithal. Młodzieniec na początku nie wiedział jak przerwać dręczącą ich ciszę. Turaga siedział na krześle, wyalienowany, zupełnie tak, jakby kontemplował ten nocny spokój. Dla chłopaka był on jednak nieznośny. Poderwał się z krzesła i zerknął na rycinę, przedstawiającą wszystkich sześciu Toa. Jedynym z nich, który nie zjawił się na zebraniu, był Fenris. - Czy on jeszcze żyje? – młodzik wskazał na podobiznę dawnego lidera Toa Nazar. Z nozdrzy starca wydobyło się powietrze. - Chyba tak – rzekł, wzruszając ramionami. – Wszyscy w to wierzą, choć nikt od lat go nie widział. Niro założył ręce przed siebie i oparł się o ścianę. - Co się z nim stało? – zapytał. Rithal zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony dociekliwością chłopaka. - Po przegranej walce o Qarthar…odszedł. Mówią, że zachorował lub został pojmany i osadzony w Fortecy. Krążą także pogłoski, że wciąż gdzieś ukrywa się w mieście. Wiem z jakim zawzięciem bronił swojej wyspy, dlatego pewnie trudno było mu ją opuścić. Tak czyś owak przywiązał się do tego miejsca i został tu, nawet wtedy, gdy uznał, że sam zawiódł. Niro kiwał potwierdzająco. - To bardzo…specyficzna odpowiedzialność, wiem coś o tym. Toa przywiązuje się do jednego miejsca na całe życie. Przeżywa wiele przygód, wyrusza w liczne krainy, ale w rzeczywistości…chciałby wrócić do domu. - Hm…tak jak ty, młodzieńcze? Toa Ognia rozdziawił usta. Nie spodziewał się, że właśnie mówił o samym sobie. Uśmiechnął się i przymknął oczy. - Tak, dokładnie jak ja. Zapadła kolejna chwila ciszy. - Mogę ci zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, Turago? - Cóż…nie wiem, czy będę w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć… - Byłeś Toa? Rithal wyraźnie zdawał się być zakłopotany tym dialogiem. - Oczywiście, tak jak każdy z was – odparł, a dłonie drżały mu na lasce. - Jakim strażnikiem Matoran byłeś? Mędrzec musiał się chwilę namyśleć. - Troszczyłem się o tych, których zobowiązałem się chronić, ale…w końcu musiałem odejść. Trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy oddać pałeczkę młodemu pokoleniu. - Tak jak Fenris? Rithal cmoknął. - Nie znam dzielniejszego wojownika od tego Toa Światła. Oddał wszystko, aby uratować Qarthar. Jednak…nie udało mu się. Kąciki ust młodzieńca opadły do naturalnej pozycji. - Rozumiem. Śpij spokojnie, Turago – odpowiedział Niro, chcąc wyjść i zgasić światło. Słowa Turagi przerwały mu w pół czynności. - Zostaw światło, Toa Ognia. Nie lubię ciemności. - Naturalnie – odparł młodzieniec, przymykając drzwi. Rithal został sam, wciąż siedząc i opierając dłonie o czubek drewnianej laski. Chciał wstać, ale czuł jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Wiedział, że już pewnie jutro będzie musiał wreszcie zasiąść na wózku. Wózku inwalidzkim, który do tej pory kurzył się przez lata w szafie. Tym razem, chyba w końcu na coś się przyda. Problemy Turagii Ziemi postępowały w zastraszającym tempie. Mędrzec osiadł spojrzeniem swoich błękitnych, zmęczonych oczu na rysunku, którym tak bardzo interesował się adept. Spoczął wzrokiem na niewielkiej podobiźnie Toa Światła. - Dlaczego się poddałeś, Fenrisie? Rozdział VI Qarthar powoli rozpoczynało nowy dzień. Zza horyzontu wyłoniło się słońce, które swoim silnie pomarańczowym kolorem kontrastowało z sennym, delikatnie turkusowym niebem. Podobny kolor przybrała również woda. Zatoka sięgała tak daleko, jak potrafiło ujrzeć ludzkie oko. Tworzyła jedność z niebem. Nad brzegiem tejże zatoki stał Shiney. Mężczyzna z zniecierpliwieniem spoglądał na brudną wodę. Wiedział, że zaraz do niej wskoczy, choć jeszcze nie zaakceptował tej decyzji. Rozumiał jednak, że od tego skoku i przedostania się do zbrojowni zależy przyszłość wyspy. A mimo to, przeklinał się za ten wybór. Był wielu innych Toa, którzy mogli podjąć się tego zadania: np. Lohri, która w końcu była Toa Wody. Nikt jednak nie zamierzał przepłynąć zatoki, a następnie…poruszać się tuż obok ścieków kanalizacyjnych. Dochodząc do tego wniosku, chłopak westchnął. Czy był jedynym, który był gotów poświęcić się dla własnej ojczyzny? Shiney przerwał rozważania i zaczął przygotowywać się do zanurkowania. Założył szary ustnik, który pozwoli mu wstrzymać na dłuższą chwilę oddech. Poprawił również miecz, który spoczywał przewieszony na jego plecach. Żałował, że nie mógł skorzystać tym razem z ulubionej kuszy. Na koniec, założył za ucho komunikator głosowy, który wręczył mu River. Był gotowy. Wolał mieć te zadanie jak najszybciej z głowy, dlatego od razu wskoczył z główki do zbiornika wodnego. Momentalnie całą przestrzeń wypełnił zielonkawy płyn, przez który trudno było na początku Shineyowi połapać się w kierunku misji. Gdy wreszcie rozeznał się w sytuacji, ruszył przed siebie, płynąc żabką. Po kilku minutach walczenia z agresywnym prądem, mężczyzna zbliżył się do jakiegoś budynku, albo jego podwodnych fundamentów. Dłońmi odszukał właz, który najpewniej wydobywały się nieczystości. Zrozumiał, że znajdował się tuż pod gmachem wypełnionym cressańskimi żołnierzami. „No dalej Ryver, otwórz właz” – pomyślał Toa Powietrza. Po wstukaniu kilku komend do swojego urządzenia, towarzysz zdołał otworzyć przejście intruzowi. Shiney dostał się do ścieków. Stanął na murku i otrzepał swój pancerz z wody. Cały śmierdział, ale jego cuchnąca skóra nie stanowiła żadnego przeciwnika dla odoru, który paraliżował nozdrza chłopaka. Ten zaś musiał założyć dłoń na usta i powstrzymywać ruch wymiotny. Puścił się biegiem. Pragnął jak najszybciej postawić stopę na suchej, czystej powierzchni, aniżeli stąpać obok obrzydliwej rzeki. Dzięki zdeterminowaniu, w miarę szybko znalazł drabinę, a nad nią właz, prowadzący bezpośrednio do wnętrza zbrojowni. Shiney zagarnął zza pleców miecz i zaczął się wspinać. Ostrożnie uchylił właz. Dostrzegł jednego Cressanina, najpewniej ochraniarza, który siedział przy biurku i gapił się w ekran monitorów. Toa Powietrza bezszelestnie wdrapał się do środka, a następnie podszedł do rywala. Gdy ten dostrzegł rysy Mahiki, odbijając się od ekranu, było już jednak za późno. Krew splamiła monitor. Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą. Nie wzbudził podejrzeń. Teraz mógł spokojnie przyjrzeć się wnętrzu budynku. Trafił do korytarza, najpewniej jednego z wielu, który łącząc się kilkoma innymi pomieszczeniami, prowadził do zbrojowni. Beżowe ściany i rośliny stojące w donicach były czymś niespotykanym w domostwach znacznie biedniejszych mieszkańców. Dodatkowo, fundamenty zdobiły czerwone zasłony – kolor gwardzistów. Intruz ruszył dalej. Mijał kolejne korytarze i wreszcie dotarł do ostatnich z drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, jego oczom ukazał się cały arsenał. W sali na kształcie koła wyżłobiono wnęki, w których rozciągały się stojaki z cressańskim uzbrojeniem. Na środku stał zaś wysoki słup, na którym zawieszono uzbrojenie. - Możecie atakować – Shiney szepnął do komunikatora głosowego i grupy Baela. Mieli szturmować główną bramę, w czasie gdy on i jego kopie zaatakują od środka. Jeśli walka się powiedzie, przejmą zbrojownię i rozdają jej zawartość cywilom. Toa Powietrza zamknął za sobą drzwi i zaplótł obie dłonie na mieczu. Teraz szedł spokojnie, szukając celów. Nic. Mijał kolejne korytarze i pomieszczenia, a wrogów i tak nie spotkał. Musieli jednak gdzieś być. Wreszcie…zrobił o jeden krok za dużo. Przeszedł przez próg ostatnich drzwi, a wtedy momentalnie skupiły się na nim spojrzenia cressańskich gwardzistów. Nie pięciu, dziesięciu…sądził, że było ich kilka tuzinów. Stanowili sporą liczbę dobrze wyszkolonych wojowników i Shiney nie wiedział, że im podoła. Zwłaszcza, gdy dobyło się światło z ich elektrycznych włóczni, a te były rzucane w jego kierunku. - Więcej was Archeax nie miał? – podrapał się po głowie i uśmiechnął niezręcznie. Wrogowie zaszarżowali na niego niczym jedna, żywa masa. Shiney musiał działać. Wytworzył za pomocą swojej maski zastępy wojowników – iluzji siebie samego. Lata pracy jako złodziej sprawiły, że te były niezwykle dokładnie i zachowywały się jak on. Toa był w stanie wtopić się w otoczenie. Gdy akurat zdołał powołać wystarczającą liczbę sobowtórów, pierwsze dźwięki metalu uderzanego o żelazo przemknęły przez korytarze zbrojowni. Rozpoczęło się starcie. Shiney raz za razem karał żołnierzy, którzy się do niego zbliżali. Sprawnie władał mieczem, czego nie można było powiedzieć o jego iluzjach. Z początku dawały radę, ale szybko szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę obrońców. Widząc to, intruz zagryzł wargi do krwi. Pot spłynął mu po czole. Robiło się niedobrze. - Ryver, słyszysz mnie? – wojownik odzywał się do komunikatora. – Potrzebuje natychmiastowego wsparcia. Nikt mu go nie udzielił. Gdy wreszcie spróbował pokonać następnego z rywali, nieoczekiwanie zwaliła mu się na głowę kamienna waza, ciśnięta przez jednego z Cressan. Chłopak upadł na ziemię, nieprzytomny i z dużą, krwawiącą raną. Kopie Shineya przegrywały coraz bardziej. Wreszcie, ostatnia z nich poległa, gdy przeszyło ją kilka włóczni na raz. Rozburzeni bitewnym szałem Cressanie zaczęli się przepychać i ruszyli do głównego wejścia, które było szturmowane przez drużynę Baela. Zostawili po sobie ogromne pobojowisko, pełne trupów. Toa Powietrza leżał przykryty zwłokami paru gwardzistów… ---- - Naprzód! – głos Baela przedarł się przez bitewny zgiełk, który panował tuż przed głównym wejściem do zbrojowni. – Musimy pokonać ich wszystkich! Niro wziął sobie rozkaz dowódcy do serca i gdy zaatakował kolejny Cressanin, unieszkodliwił go ciosem rękojeścią miecza, która zagłębiła się w żuchwie biedaka. Walczyli od dobrych kilku minut. W trakcie gdy Shiney i jego kopie miały atakować od zewnątrz, reszta drużyny zajmowała wrogie wojska na dworze. Mimo pokonania wielu rywali i licznych ciałach, usłanych na schodach prowadzących do zbrojowni, gwardzistów wciąż przybywało. Na terenie pola bitwy zaczął unosić się odór schnącej krwi, która zdobiła także udo Toa Ognia. Była to płytka rana, która szybko się zagoi, ale póki co utrudniała mu poruszanie się. Fakt ten zauważył kolejny z przeciwników. Przedarł się do młodzieńca i uderzył go w kolano. Niro upadł, łapiąc wolną ręką za bolącą nogę. W tym czasie, Cressanin uniósł grot włóczni do góry. Po chwili, spadła centralnie na głowę chłopaka. W ostatnim momencie, pomiędzy dwóch walczących wbiegła Lohri. Przyjęła na swoją rękę atak przeznaczony na mężczyznę. Krew trysnęła na boki, brudząc między innymi maskę Toa Ognia. Gdy otarł ją, ujrzał stojącą nad nim dziewczynę, która zacisnęła usta i dźgnęła sztyletem w brzuch rywala. Wtedy także opadła na klęczki. - Lohri! – krzyknął Bael, który dotarł do dwójki wojowników, a następnie wbił w ziemię tarczę, osłaniającą ich przed grotami nadlatujących włóczni. – Jesteś cała? - Chciałabym powiedzieć, że to drobne zadrapanie – kobieta syknęła z bólu, przykładając dłoń do czerwonej szramy - ale to poważna rana. – mężczyźni rzucili jej przestraszone spojrzenia. – Ah, nie martwcie się, damy radę. Niro z przejęciem patrzył na jej bark, który znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie przez jego nieuwagę. - Dzięki – odparł chłopak – Nie musiałaś tego robić. Mogłaś zginąć. Toa Wody tylko prychnęła. - Ale mogłam jednocześnie cię uratować. Myśl pozytywnie, chłopcze. - Dobra, dosyć gadania – baron przerwał dialog. – Niro, wracamy do walki. Wojownicy zwlekli się na proste nogi i rzucili do boju. Bael dołączył do Seko, zaś Niro patrzył jak Toa Ziemi wyskakuje do góry i zagłębia swój miecz w podłożu. Po chwili, wystrzelił z niego rząd ostrych jak brzytwy, fioletowych kamieni, które poćwiartowały nadbiegającego Cressanina. Tymczasem kolejny przedstawiciel tego gatunku rzucił wyzwanie młodzieńcowi. W odróżnieniu od reszty, ten nosił przy sobie ostry, zakrzywiony nóż. Ostrza uderzyły o siebie z impetem. Zakrzywiona broń zakleszczyła się o miecz i gdy bronie się rozdzieliły, ta druga odleciała na bok. Niro posłał wściekłe spojrzenie mężczyźnie. Ten zaś pochwycił go za bark i uderzył nożem w brzuch. Pierwsze cięcie ześlizgnęło się po zbroi, jednak drugie zarysowało już pancerz. Toa Ognia wiedział, że kolejnego prawdopodobnie nie zniesie. Błyskawicznie przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl Baela. „Jeśli chce przeżyć, musi zabijać”. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wojownik czuł się zmuszony do skorzystania z tej rady. Inaczej umrze. Gdy miało nadejść kolejne, potencjalnie śmiertelne cięcie, Niro pochwycił rywala za głowę, a następnie wykręcił mu kark o niemalże trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Cressanin upadł, z szokiem na twarzy. Większe zdziwienie malowało się jednak na masce Toa Ognia. Zabił. Galinis nie pochwaliłby tego zachowania. Młodzieniec rozejrzał się po pobojowisku. Widział Lohri, wciąż skuloną za tarczę, Seko, walczącego z kilkoma oponentami jednocześnie i Baela, który choć właśnie zakończył kolejny pojedynek, to zdawał się cały czas bić z myślami. Toa Ziemi słyszał okrzyki mężczyzny w fioletowym pancerzu: „Musimy uciekać, zaraz zginiemy!”. Dostrzegał także następnych Cressan, którzy wylewali się zewnątrz w zastraszającym tempie. Ich siły się nie kończyły, zaś szturmującym brakowało już energii nawet na to, aby zebrać tchu. W pewnym momencie, przez komunikator głosowy odezwał się Ryver, który wspierał akcję z dystansu: „Baronie, będzie ich coraz więcej! Nie wygracie. Sugeruję odwrót.”. Zmęczony Bael przetarł oczy, jakby chciał pogodzić się z tą szokującą decyzję. Musieli zawrócić natarcie. - Odwrót! – nagle krzyknął mężczyzna, unosząc broń do góry i wskazując w głąb miasta – Wycofujemy się! Natychmiast! Toa Ziemi zaczął iść do tyłu jako pierwszy, zaraz za nim ruszyli Seko i Niro. Ten drugi zatrzymał się jednak w pół kroku, przypominając sobie o… -…Lohri – młodzieniec sięgnął wzrokiem o kilka bio do przodu, dostrzegając dziewczynę, która próbowała osłonić się tarczą. Kulejący wojownik natychmiast po nią pobiegł. Sprzeciw Niro wobec rozkazu zwrócił uwagę Seko. Toa Magnetyzmu spojrzał raz na dowódcę, raz na adepta. - Lohri sobie poradzi, Seko! Musimy uciekać. Wysoki mężczyzna westchnął z trudem. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze. Powinien posłuchać się rozkazu barona, jednak rozum podpowiadał mu, aby pomóc przyjaciółce. Po chwili, porzucił własny topór i pobiegł ratować koleżankę. Wspólnie z Niro wzięli ją pod ramię i zaczęli ciągnąć. Czuli nieprzyjemną presję, jaką wywierali na nich Cressanie, którzy dotrzymywali im kroku. Nagle…włócznia jednego z nich zagłębiła się w nodze Seko. Wojownik upadł na ziemię. Młodzieniec, mimo bolącej kończyny, jako jedyny potrafił obecnie ustać na nogach. Zerknął kątem oka na goniących. Było ich wielu. Przeczuwał, że stał się właśnie ich kolejnym celem. Nagle, zobaczył ziemię, która zaczęła pękać pod jego stopami. Drogę wypełniła pękająca, krzywa linia, która swą siłę skumulowała wokół rywali. Okrążyła ich, a następnie spowodowała zawalenie się ziemi, jednocześnie grzebiąc Cressan głęboko pod powierzchnią ulicy. Tumany pyłu opadły na dół, odsłaniając zdenerwowane, przekrwione oczy barona Baela. Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie Niro. - Chodźcie, ewakuujmy się stąd – rozkazał, po czym reszta grupy podążyła za nim. ---- - Zawiedliście – spojrzenie Baela utkwiło za szybą. Stał tyłem do pozostałych wojowników, którzy wspólnie postanowili przegrupować siły w mieszkaniu Shineya. Jego głos przerwał długą i niepewną ciszę. Pozostali Toa siedzieli zaś w różnych kątach pokoju i opatrywali wszystkie rany. Niro wodził wzrokiem po Lohri i Seko, którzy ucierpieli znacznie bardziej niż on. Szok również malował się na maskach Ceyi i Rithala, bo choć nie walczyli, widzieli skutki starcia z gwardzistami. Dodatkowo, Turaga siedział na wózku inwalidzkim. Gdy usłyszał o zaginięciu Shineya, całkowicie się załamał. Nogi przestały być mu posłuszne. - Wiemy – wreszcie odezwał się Toa Niro. Siedział na stołku, ze splecionymi palcami i patrzył w podłogę. – Możemy tylko przeprosić. Baron westchnął i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Odwrócił się i powiódł wzrokiem po pokonanych. - Straciliśmy tego dnia zbyt wiele. Shiney nie dał znaku życia, Lohri i Seko są ranni. Części z tych rzeczy moglibyśmy uniknąć, gdyby nie twoja niesubordynacja, młodzieńcze. Niro zagryzł wargę. Chciał powiedzieć coś znacznie bardziej wulgarnego, ale ostatecznie się powstrzymał. - Wybacz baronie Baelu, ale tak mnie uczono. Nie mogłem zostawić reszty wojowników, kiedy tamci potrzebowali mojego wsparcia – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko do Lohri. Toa Wody odwzajemniła ten drobny gest. - Lohri sama by sobie poradziła. Podejmując się ratunku, naraziłeś dodatkowo Seko. Przez zignorowanie mojego rozkazu mamy dwóch rannych wojowników. Zdajesz sobie sprawę co narobiłeś? - Chciał dobrze…-sytuację wojownika próbowała ratować Ceya, jednak jej przerwano. - I co z tego? Najpierw, przez swoje rozkojarzenie zmusił Toa Wody do poświęcenia, potem zlekceważył moje polecenie i naraził mojego żołnierza! – Bael uderzył pięścią w stół. Wbił spojrzenie w młodzieńca. Niro podrapał się po głowie. - Zgadzam się ze wszystkim co powiedziałeś, źle postąpiłem. Zmęczony Bael opadł na obrotowe krzesło i przetarł dłońmi maskę, która wręcz ociekała stróżkami potu. - Skrucha nic nie da – po chwili odezwał się Toa Ziemi. - Nie odwrócimy przeszłości. Wynoś się stąd. Zejdź mi z oczu, żółtodziobie. Oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych skupiły się na Toa Ognia. Ten zaś jedynie westchnął i posłusznie ruszył do wyjścia. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. Kolejny błąd i kolejne istoty, które przez niego cierpiały. Chłopak czuł się jak bezradny, zwykły pionek szachowy. Chciał zrobić tak wiele dobrego, tymczasem jego działania nie przynosiły żadnych, pozytywnych efektów. To Nenreh był królem, a jego figury zdawały się być znacznie potężniejsze od słabego pionka. Galinis nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie upokorzenie. - Niro popełnił błąd, ale jednocześnie go zrozumiał i przeprosił. Może moglibyśmy…- głos zabrał Turaga, jednak ponownie przerwał Bael. - Nie, mędrcze. Coraz mniejsza liczba z nas chce walczyć o wolne Qarthar. Gdy zaatakujemy następnym razem, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na żadne błędy. Tutaj chodzi o życie wojowników, którzy mogą przynieść tej wyspie wolność. Niro zaś to amator. Nie widzę go w swoich szeregach. Toa Ognia wsłuchiwał się w każde słowo barona, a następnie sięgnął dłonią i chwycił za klamkę. Uchylił drzwi i prawdopodobnie już opuściłby pomieszczenie, gdyby nie dłoń Ceyi, która chwyciła go za nadgarstek. - Gdzie pójdziesz? – spytała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Odwiedzę Praggsa w szpitalu, a potem udam się na statek. Potrzebuję chwili samotności. Toa Psioniki oderwała dłoń z jego ręki. Poklepała go po barku. - Uważaj na siebie – rzekła czule dziewczyna, a Niro się uśmiechnął i wyszedł z pokoju. W mieszkaniu Shineya ponownie zapanowała cisza. - To prawda. Każdy z nas potrzebuje chwili samotności – odezwał się Toa Ziemi. – Zostawcie mnie samemu. Po chwili, wszyscy wojownicy posłusznie opuścili pomieszczenie. Bael założył ręce za szyję i odchylił się na fotelu. Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego mięśnie zmieniły się w bryłę lodu. Teraz mógł zebrać myśli i ochłonąć. Czemu im się nie udawało? Walczyli od lat, kombinowali, zastanawiali się jak uratować Qarthar. Wciąż jednak przegrywali i tracili nadzieję. Złamano ich wolę walki, przez co było tylko gorzej i gorzej. Baron nie wiedział, jak na to zaradzić. Byli Toa, ale ten tytuł faktycznie był bez znaczenia. Nenreh zaszachował ich wszystkich. Interludium cz.II Wielu Xian uznawało je za idiotki…i słusznie. Kto w końcu podejmowałby się wyprawy na Górę w ramach rozrywki? Sentia i Deeria wspinały się od jakiejś godziny, towarzyszył im również Teris, którego ciało złożone z drobinek non stop deptało po piętach dziewczynom. Teraz jednak cała trójka postanowiła odpocząć na skalnej półce. Przyglądali się swojemu domu. - Też nie lubisz tej wyspy, Sentio? – spytała ją przyjaciółka, skupiając wzrok na licznych kominach, wypuszczających tony spalin do pożółkłego morza chmur. Vortixx odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na swoją siostrzyczkę. Deeria, noszący pomarańczowy pancerz i dwa warkocze z tyłu głowy, zawsze wiedziała o czym myśli jej towarzyszka i zawsze się z tym zgadzała. Tak było i tym razem. - Tak i bardzo cieszę się, że nie jestem jedyną Vortixx, która uważa ją za tak…brzydką – odparła. Do przyjaciółek dołączył po chwili łucznik, którzy przysiadł się obok Sentii. Teraz trzy pary nóg zwisały ze skalnej półki. - Ładna czy też nie, stanowi dla nas wyśmienity trening. Słyszałyście, aby Cień i jego łowcy mogli pochwalić się taką Górą? Xianka w srebrnej zbroi zaśmiała się. - Nie i właśnie dlatego to my jesteśmy od niego lepsi. Nikt nie może równać się naszej trójce. - Niby tak, ale…znamy bezpieczną drogę na jej szczyt na pamięć. To już nie jest żadne wyzwanie – stwierdziła Deeria. – Jeśli chcemy dorównać jego organizacji, musimy podejmować się nowych wyzwań. - Masz jakiś pomysł? Łowczyni zadarła głowę i spojrzała na szczyt Góry, który spiczastym końcem ciął pożółkłe niebo skuteczniej niż najlepiej zaostrzony miecz. - Możemy…tym razem pójść inną trasą. Bardziej wymagającą. - To ryzykowne – natychmiast zauważył rozsądny jak zawsze Teris. - Ryzyko to moje drugie imię. Codziennie się go podejmujemy. Moim zdaniem pomysł Deeri jest wyśmienity – odpowiedziała Sentia, po czym poderwała się na nogi i otrzepała z siebie resztki górskiego żwiru – Ruszajmy. Będziesz nas ubezpieczał. Mężczyzna sięgnął dłonią, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak dziewczyny już podbiegły pod niemalże prostą ścianę i zaczęły się wspinać. Widząc to, Teris pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową i ruszył ich śladem. Pierwsze minuty przeprawy nie były niczym szczególnym. Bohaterki podróżowały jako pierwsze, a łucznik ich ubezpieczał. Wspinali się do góry, z dala od światła słonecznego. Gdy jednak kamienna ściana zmieniła kierunek, oni też musieli to uczynić. Gdy Xianki wychyliły się zza wzniesienie, oślepił je blask słoneczny. Osłoniły oczy, ale bardzo silne promienie zdawały się być nieustępliwie. Z każdą sekundą coraz to bardziej zaczęły wypalać źrenice Vortixx. Nagle, Deeria zobaczyła ciemność. Zsunęła się z Góry, lecz Sentia w porę ją pochwyciła. Natychmiast poczuła potężny ucisk w swojej ręce oraz żyły, które wyskoczyły jej na wierzch. Nie dała się jednak pożreć strachu. - Trzymam cię! – warknęła przez zęby. Tymczasem druga z jej dłoni zaczęła powoli się pocić. Dziewczyna ścisnęła mocniej niewielki, wystający fragment górskiej ściany i starała się go przytrzymać. Z każdą chwilą ześlizgiwała się z coraz bardziej. Wreszcie, obie spadły. Lecący na górę Teris, dostrzegł tylko dwa punkty, które mignęły mu przed jadeitowym okiem. Natychmiast odwrócił głowę i zobaczył jak jego towarzyszki z impetem upadają na półkę skalną, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu siedziały. Sentia uderzyła całym ciałem w twardą powierzchnię. Poczuła pęknięcia w kilku kościach. Dodatkowo, jej bok przeszył na wylot ostry kamień. Ten ból był jednak nieporównywalny do tego, który zalał umysł dziewczyny. Deeria nie zatrzymała się o półkę skalną, spadła jeszcze niżej. Roztrzęsiona Vortixx chciała natychmiast wstać i ratować siostrę, jednak rana w okolicach biodra uniemożliwiała jej to. Z trudem przetoczyła się na brzuch, uklękła i wsparła się na pięściach. Wtedy też zjawił się Teris. Mężczyzna natychmiast pochwycił przyjaciółkę, próbując uspokoić jej drżące jak budzik ciało. - Sentia, Sentia! Słyszysz mnie? – łucznik pochwycił ją za kark i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z zdezorientowaną wojowniczką. – Nie martw się, wyciągnę cię stąd. Ledwo przytomna łowczyni opadła na jego ciało. Z trudem zdołała szepnąć do jego ucha następujące słowa: - Deeria. Uratuj ją. Chłopak podrapał się po głowie i wyjrzał za skałę. Nie było ani śladu ich przyjaciółki. - Najpierw zajjjjmij się niiiią – syknęła Sentia. Zestresowany bohater zaczął nerwowo strzelać kostkami w palcach. Pomasował je i zaczął myśleć. - Nie. To ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza – odpowiedział, po czym dźwignął towarzyszkę i zarzucił ją na plecy. Poczuł dłoń, która biła go po grzbiecie. - Nie! Zajmij się Deerią!!! – krzyczała spanikowana dziewczyna. Teris jednak nie słuchał. Jego nogi momentalnie zmieniły się w chmarę drobnych, białych kryształów. Łucznik uniósł się w powietrzu i zaczął powoli kierować się ku dołowi Góry. Po chwili, Xianka leżała już u podnóża wzniesienia. Wciąż jednak nie pogodziła się z pozostawieniem towarzyszki. - Uratuj moją siostrę, słyszysz?! - ranna kobieta złapała mężczyznę za pancerz na klatce piersiowej i przyciągnęła do swojej twarzy. W jej głosie czuć było prawdziwy ból. – Idź po nią. Wojownik jednak klęczał niewzruszony, próbując własnymi dłońmi zatamować krwotok z boku dziewczyny. - Nie! Jeśli cię zostawię, wykrwawisz się. Muszę ci pomóc. - Jeśli chcesz mi pomóc, ratuj Deerię – syknęła Sentia, jednak nie zmieniło to postawy chłopaka. – Teris, do diaska! Błagam. Drugą, wolną dłonią, mężczyzna ujął jej usta. Teraz nie mogła się odzywać. Przytrzymała go za nadgarstek, próbując się wyrwać, ale bezskutecznie. Mijały minuty. Kryształki na dłoni przedstawiciela rasy Johmak były pokryte czerwoną cieczą. Łucznik wciąż walczył z ciągłym krwawieniem i powoli wygrywał. Sentia utraciła dużo energii, ale prawdopodobnie przeżyje. Zaczynała majaczyć i wciąż prosiła o pomoc. I choć Teris bardzo pragnął uratować też Deerię, najpierw musiał zająć się istotą, którą uważał za najważniejszą w całym świecie. Nagle, coś zwróciło uwagę łowcy. Przez jego kanaliki słuchowe przebiegł pewien dźwięk. Jakby…ktoś szedł i mocno kulał jednocześnie. Mężczyzna poderwał się na ziemię, podobnie jak jeszcze chwilę temu nieprzytomna Xianka. Deeria cała była pokryta ostrymi kamieniami, których krańce wgryzły się w jej skórę i szpeciły jej ciało. Zmierzwione włosy, duży siniec pod okiem, kilkanaście ciętych ran i liczne siniaki były dodatkowo uwypuklone przez smutne spojrzenie jej ledwo żywych oczu. Czuła się zdradzona przez Terisa i miała do tego pełne prawo. Obie jej nogi drżały. Po chwili, runęła na ziemię. Tego dnia, „siostry” miało wyjątkowo dużo szczęścia. Chyba wykorzystały jego zapas do reszty życia. ---- - Niech się pani uspokoi…-nalegał jeden ze strażników Sentii. Chwilę później, jako ostatni z nich został trafiony mopem, który w rękach Xianki zamienił się w zabójczą broń. Dziewczyna zaś uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i odgarnęła warkocz, pałętający się wokół jej szyi. Nędzni gwardziści myśleli, że z łatwością przytrzymają ją w trakcie gdy…no właśnie. Gdy co? Zadowolenie momentalnie spłynęło z twarzy kobiety. Wywarzyła zablokowane drzwi i zaczęła schodzić po schodach, szukając śladu Terisa. Musiała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego została uwięziona. Mijając kolejne zakamarki Fortecy, doszła do wniosku, że to bardzo ponure miejsce. Sentia szła wzdłuż kolejnych klatek schodowych, a każdej z nich towarzyszyły szare ściany, pokryte kurzem. Gdzieniegdzie słychać było także odgłosy rozmawiających Cressan, jednak Vortixx skutecznie przedzierała się między kolejnymi korytarzami, z reguły unikając spotkania z nimi. Gdy jednak jakiś nieszczęśnik natrafił przypadkowo na uciekinierkę, ta szybko go unieszkodliwiała. Owszem – wciąż odczuwała ślady po ranach nabytych na Krias, ale mimo to doskonale radziła sobie w pojedynczych walkach. Xianka dotarła do podziemi. Znajdowała się tuż nad poziomem więziennym (o którym zresztą nie miała pojęcia) i przez ten cały czas nie odszukała łucznika. Teraz stała przed kolejnymi drzwiami, wierząc, że może wreszcie go znajdzie. I znalazła. Teris znajdował się w raju dla każdego łowcy nagród. Ciasnym pomieszczeniu, które po krawędzie było wypchane uzbrojeniem. Miecze, tarcze, topory, ale i blastery czy granaty zdobiły obskurne ściany ciasnego pokoju. Na jego końcu znajdował się duży ekran, który prezentował informacje o wybranym przez wojownika uzbrojeniu. Był tam także stół, a przy nim mężczyzna, notujący coś w zeszycie. Sentia próbowała przejść do niego bezszelestnie, jednak jego słowa kompletnie wybiły ją z rytmu. - Daruj sobie. Potrafiłbym usłyszeć twoje kroki z wielu kio – rzekł Teris, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciółki. Palce oparł o blat. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że nadal poruszam się głośniej niż wściekły Kane-ra? – spytała, śmiejąc się. Łucznik również nie krył euforii na swojej twarzy. Sentia jednak błyskawicznie spoważniała. Podeszła do jednego z platynowych mieczy, a następnie zaczęła go oglądać. Jednocześnie rzekła – Darujmy sobie te chwilę humoru, Terisie. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ktoś kazał mi udać się do jednego z pomieszczeń w tym budynku, a następnie mnie w nim zakneblował. Wiesz coś o tym? - Może ten ktoś chciał, abyś odpoczęła. - Ktoś…czyli ty? Teris zmarszczył brwi. - Zgadza się. Nie chciałem cię mieszać do tej misji. - A to niby dlaczego? - Ze względu na twoje powiązanie z celem – odparł łucznik, a następnie przesunął dłonią po kolorowym ekranie. Teraz zawitało na nim zdjęcie Niro. – Znasz go, czyż nie? Vortixx przełknęła ślinę. - Tak, miałam przyjemność go poznać…Prawdę powiedziawszy zaskoczyło mnie, że to za niego akurat wyznaczono sowitą nagrodę. - Ten Toa Ognia jest poszukiwany przez przyjaciela niejakiego Zordiona. Rzekomo to on odpowiadał za jego zabójstwo. Zleceniodawca wybrał sobie właśnie jego, a pech sprawił, że to ja dostałem te zadanie – Teris wzruszył ramionami. - Niro to dobry i uczciwy wojownik. Dba o tych, którzy są dla nich ważni. Nie mógłbyś odmówić przyjęcia tej misji ze względu na niego? Mężczyzna założył ręce przed sobą. - To nie ja ustalałem jej warunki, Sentio. Po za tym…szczerze wątpię w tę całą niewinność Niro – tłumaczył, wyciągając z szuflady umieszczonej pod stołem kartotekę – Poszperałem trochę o nim. Tutaj mam dla przykładu napisane, że okaleczył cię. Strzelił tobie w udo z twojego własnego blastera. - Może i tak, ale… Xiance przerwało kłapnięcie zamykanej kartoteki. - Dopuścił się agresji na tobie, mojej przyjaciółce. Skrzywdził cię. Dla mnie jest on zwykłym celem z którym muszę się zmierzyć. - Dla ciebie…może i tak, lecz pomyśl o mnie. Ja nie chcę, aby cierpiał. Okaleczył mnie, to prawda, ale też mi pomógł. Miał dobre intencje… - Dość, Sentio! Nie wiemy kim tak naprawdę jest. „Ty na pewno nie wiesz” – pomyślała dziewczyna. - Jest dla mnie ważny – wreszcie rzekła dziewczyna, patrząc prosto w zielonkawe źrenice Terisa. Ten zaś wytrzeszczył oczy. - A nie powinien. Masz już znajomych, którym możesz zaufać. Doceniaj to co dla ciebie zrobili, ile razy wyciągnęli cię z kłopotów i za przeproszeniem, nie wtrącaj się w ich robotę. Teris spoważniał. Sentia rzadko widziała jego kamienny wyraz twarzy, ale gdy to następowało, rozumiała, że jej przyjaciel naprawdę się zdenerwował. Ona zresztą tak samo. - Zabraniam ci na niego polować - odparła wreszcie. Przyjęła bojową pozę, a łucznik prychnął sztucznie. - Ty tak serio? W odpowiedzi dziewczyna sięgnęła po miecz, któremu wcześniej się przyglądała. Widząc to, Teris również pożyczył jedną z broni – długą, dwusieczną kosę. Gdy zaplótł na niej palce, jej ostrza pokryły się światłem – w takim samym kolorze, jak jego magiczne oczy. - Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy – uprzedził. - Ja też nie. Ale chyba będę musiała. Sentia rzuciła się jako pierwsza. Wiedziała, że żadne z nich nie będzie pragnęło zranić drugiego, a jedynie unieszkodliwić. Dlatego też atakowała głównie po kończynach. Pierwszy, poziomy cios został wprawdzie zablokowany, jednak kolejne uderzenie już nie. Klinga zatopiła się w ramieniu mężczyzny. Teris zagryzł zęby i zlekceważył spazm bólu, który przebiegł przez jego kończynę. Sparował następne uderzenie, a następnie, gdy Vortixx zbierała siły do kolejnego ciosu, wyprowadził kontrę. Kraniec ostrza szarpnął wówczas o jej podbródek i popchał ją do tyłu. Oboje byli ranni. A mieli tego uniknąć. Zdezorientowana Xianka odeszła do tyłu, a gdy chciała spojrzeć na przeciwnika, zobaczyła wojownika, który wybija się za pomocą broni jak jakiś atleta. Skoczył do góry, podtrzymał się wyżłobienia w suficie i uderzył obiema nogami o dziewczynę. Gdy ta doszła do siebie, Teris ponownie zawinął kosą, a Sentia z trudem sparowała natarcie. Wtedy także zrozumiała, że mężczyzna atakował na serio. Zaczął wyprowadzać serię ciosów, tańcząc ze swoim uzbrojeniem. Doskonale władał każdą bronią, a to nie napawało optymizmem kobiety. Wiedziała, że musi szybko przejść do ofensywy. Inaczej łucznik zasypie ją gradem uderzeń. Przeszła do przodu i uniknęła kolejnego ciosu. Skoczyła na plecy mężczyzny i zakleszczyła się nogami na jego barkach. Złapała się tego samego wyżłobienia w suficie, zaparła się i podniosła kończyny do góry, powodując zderzenie Terisa z sufitem. Poobijany wojownik upadł na ziemię. Gdy pragnął się podnieść, przygwoździła go metalowa półka z granatami. Łucznik popatrzył z nienawiścią na patrzącą z wyższością Sentię. Vortixx posłała mu zdeterminowane spojrzenie, a następnie przyjrzała się otaczającemu ją ze wszystkich stron uzbrojeniu. Wzięła wysuwane z nadgarstków ostrza, parę noży i blaster – jej standardowe wyposażenie. Następnie ruszyła do wyjścia. - I co teraz zrobisz? Myślisz, że mnie powstrzymasz? Dziewczyna sięgnęła do klamki, jednak w pół ruchu zatrzymała się i odwróciła lekko głowę. - Tak, tak właśnie myślę – odparła, opuszczając chwilę później mury Fortecy. Wystarczyło parę ukradzionych granatów. Była tak blisko swojej siostry, nie mając o tym bladego pojęcia. Rozdział VII C.D.N.